Harry Potter and the New Beginning
by Jenjenyxoxo
Summary: This is my first Harry Potter fan-fiction. My version of events before the Epiloge of Deathly Hallows. Rated T for parts of chapter 6, and some minor parts of future chapters, nothing too terrible, younger readers may not be comfortable reading it.
1. Chapter 1

Now with Lord Voldemort dead, and everyone celebrating, Harry still felt there was something else that needed to be done. Something missing in the nights events. He couldn't help but feel he could do more. That he should do more. So much had happened and all of it was his fault. So many were hurt or dead, because of him. After narrowly sneaking out of the Great Hall and heading toward the Room of Requirement; Harry was looking for something to get rid of this strange helpless feeling; Ron had asked, "Harry where are we going?" with and curious gaze upon his face. Harry didn't even know Ron was fallowing him; he was startled, but answered the question while walking at a brisk pace. His voice startled and off note. "Follow me, there's something I have to do." Not daring to look back at Ron, fearing the expression on his face.

"Harry! Ron! Where in blood hell are you two going?" yelled Hermione while chasing after them at a swift pace to keep up. Her robes swishing behind her. Almost the second after he told Ron that he had something to do.

"The Room of Requirement. Why?" exclaimed Harry worriedly, hoping that Voldemort hadn't come back from the dead.

"Everyone's ---- looking for you in ---- the Great Hall! Mrs. Weasley is ---- freaking out. You two were there one ---- moment then you disappeared." she said while leaning over, and taking in huge breaths, for the lack of them she had been taking.

"Well there going to have to wait." In a minute after saying this Harry had reached the disappearing doorway in which lied the Room of Requirement. They must have been walking faster than he had thought. Where the door in which they left behind earlier that night was no longer there. They had to walk three times by the empty wall wanting the cluttered room to come back. The door magically reappeared. Harry leading them, stepped into the ash covered room; which had an odd smell now. One that Harry couldn't put a name to. The room was still covered in things that people stashed in there. Some of these items smouldered, others completely destroyed. Looking around the room trying to find the one doorway which would help him find what he was looking for. Once he did, he strode over to it. And immediately Harry went searching for the chest in which he hid his _Advanced Potion Making_ book the year before. Leaving the others in the main room wondering what he was looking for, and where he was going. He had found the chest and pulled the book out. Other than the smouldered edges the book was just as he left it. Just as old looking, with the scribbled writing on every page, made by the Half-Blood Prince.

Walking back in the direction of Ron and Hermione with the book in hand, Harry felt that he had to do this. "Why should that help us Harry you git? That bloody book has caused nothing but trouble." hissed Ron

"I read something in here that I need to use, but we've got to get back to the Great Hall and fast before it's too late." His voice with a sound of concern and panic.

Seeing their confused faces, Harry stormed out of the room. Not waiting to give an explanation to either of them; Harry set off to the Great Hall. Never once looking back at the others. He had read that within hours of someone's death they can be brought back, Harry wanted this to work. All his dad's friends were gone, but he didn't want them to be. These thoughts floated around in his head, wondering why he hadn't discovered the potions book two years earlier. As he kept thinking to himself he hadn't realized that the Great Hall was in front of him, he was concealed in his own thoughts rather than reality for the second time that night. The Great Hall was gloomy and lifeless, just as the bodies lying on the floor. The sky over-head showed the darkened feeling that hung in the air. There were some murmurs from loved ones saying their final good- byes. Once he got there, instead of joining the mourning Weasley's, Harry went over to his dead Professor's side. He stood there and first looked down at Snape for a brief moment and then opened the potions book. Snape looked as he had on any other occasion, except he wasn't sneering at Harry. He was lifeless, and still. Finding the page he started reading the incantation silently to himself. Sincerely hoping that it would work, and having the possibility of it not floating around him. Before Harry knew it Professor Snape's body rose. Not as a ghost or Inferi, but as it was before he was murdered. Still with the look of surprise and pain struck across his cold, stern face. His eyes glaring into Harry's. Something he had never done since Harry's first day at Hogwarts. Something that seemed to pierce into Harry's very soul. Everyone else in the hall stopped and stared at them both, some with horror struck faces others with utter bewilderment.

"How dare you? How could you? Why? --- Thank you Potter." exclaimed Snape hastily. With a sneer across his face, looking down at the book in Harry's hand, for Snape knew how Harry had brought him back.

"You're welcome Professor. But I was –er wondering if you would help me with the others? I can't do it single-handedly." Looking down the row of bodies lying on the floor. Half sick to his stomach and half wishing this day never happened.

"Oh but of course Potter. Let us go." The sneer still on his face. Snape walked away briskly, in the direction of the others.

Not knowing if he was dreaming or if this was actually happening, Harry stood there, astonished. Until he saw Snape helping the others, did he realized that this was not a dream. And he too began to help, bringing the others back. Between the two of them, it hadn't taken very long. After which Snape came over and made a copy of the potions book, keeping the original for himself. Harry was only grateful that Snape did this. For Snape could have done worse, using his Professor's book in the past was not in Harry's favour. And Snape could use it against him. But Harry could care less, he was no longer a student at Hogwarts, Snape couldn't do too much to him now.

A bright, blinding light came from no-where, breaking the silence yet again. "Harry, Harry James Potter! A message from the Ministry. You are here forth the temporary Minister of Magic. Please come to the Ministry tomorrow at midday. Thank you." and the messaging patronus vanished. Cheers were coming from every direction. Harry just stood there gazing at the spot in which the patronus had left. Ron and Hermione slapping him on the back. Fred and George hooting and hollering in the background. He was acting Minister of Magic. That could not be possible. But at this point anything could happen: For he had just killed Lord Voldemort. Anything could occur now. He had to wonder if the only reason he was acting Minister was because of the nights events, but shortly even that didn't matter.

"I'm swollen with pride to ask the hero of the eve, Harry James Potter to come forth and say a few words." shouted Mr. Weasley from the front of the Great Hall. Harry had no clue what to say, he wasn't ready to make a speech. At least not now, anyway. Too much had happened that night to recall any of it. But forced by the constant gaze of the crowd, Harry leisurely walked up to the podium from the back of the hall. Every eye still on him as he made his way. Not being able to see much in front of him, for the hall was greatly gloomy; from the night sky above, he stumbled only twice in the immensely dark, gloomy hall. Meeting his final destination of the podium. Harry stepped up in front of it.

"Thank you for your kind words Mr. Weasley. I don't know where to start; I guess I'd like to thank everyone who helped. Firstly Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, the members of Dumbledore's Army, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix. For without any of you tonight couldn't have been possible. You all showed great courage facing Lord Voldemort, and for that I am truly grateful. And I assure you as acting Minister; I will always be around during times of vast peril. Everyone here didn't have to risk their lives, I was the one who was meant to do so, but I thank you all again for your bravery, this wasn't an easy night for anyone. We all did the world both Muggle and Wizarding a great duty, ridding them both of Lord Voldemort.

"If you heard anything I was saying before Voldemort died, you should know that after I went into the forest; to risk my life, not a one of you could have been killed. Voldemort was powerful, just not as powerful as love —something he couldn't do himself. But please know that you'll never need to worry as long as I'm alive in your memories; the love can never die, and also meaning no Dark wizard could cause you to die either. My mum used the very same old magic on me, which is why Voldemort could never kill me. I had been loved, by many, he couldn't even touch me without causing himself great agony." Looking over at the Weasley's and Lupin with a wide grin upon his own face, in a sort of sheepish way.

"And lastly I'd like it to be said that anyone who was a former Death Eater, who would wish the Dark Mark gone from their arm, please join me by the podium. Knowing that if you come up, you've put that behind you, and you didn't act in tonight's quarrel. Thank you all, and please enjoy the food and drinks brought out by the wonderful house-elves of Hogwarts." His speech was made. Or at least his first of various ones were over anyway, he had a sick feeling they wouldn't end soon. But even so the crowd was cheering, for him.

As Harry made a stride over to the small clustered group next to him, a grave man walked through the door. From a distance his eyes looked smouldering grey, is hair mangled, clothes torn. He was of average height, and bared a smile upon his pale, thin face. As he got closer Harry could see him better. His hair was the colour of dirt, speckled with grey. He showed no sign of starvation, but looked as if he were home-less. Wearing torn robes. Other than his smile he looked quite out of place in the Great Hall. But what was as strange as anything, he had addressed Harry as an old friend.

"Dear 'Arry me boy. It's been some 'ime since I've seen you. 'Ow do you do?" shaking his hand wildly.

Harry who had never seen this man before looked bewildered. He didn't want to offend this man, but he was gravely curious. "I'm sorry sir. I –er didn't catch your name. What is it?" Harry asked this as politely as possible. Hoping the man would forgive himself.

"Oh, that's right me dear boy, you know me as the centaur Bane. But I am Sirius' younger brother, Regulus Black. Please call me Bane, though."

Astonished at who he was speaking to, Harry's face softened. Anyone near enough to hear them stopped talking and looked utterly shocked. But before he could speak Ron cut in. "Bloody hell, you're supposed to be dead!"

"Ah… smart boy. Yes I'm supposed to be dead. And you must be a Weasley, am I correct?" turning his head slightly at Ron.

"Well yes I am. May I ask how?"

But his time Harry cut Ron off. "Well what can I do for you then Bane?"

"I heard you say that anyone who wanted this utterly disturbing mark off their arm should meet you at the front of the hall. Am I correct Mr. Potter?"

"Oh but of course Bane, please follow me." Trying to use his up most respect and manners. Having Regulus there concerned Harry that he would not indeed have a place to stay, for Regulus was the true owner of the House of Black. But Harry did not bring this up right then, he had a job to do first. For the night air was thinning, a clear sign of day-break. And there was much to be done. The school needed repairs, and people needed talking to.

"Are we going to get on with this Potter?" cried Mr. Malfoy in his usual snippy tone, which he shared with his son.

"Oh but of course. Would you like to be first Mr. Malfoy?" Harry snapped back, his eyes as cold as they've ever been toward another person.

"Oh sure I'll go first. But make it fast. I must get home. I have things that need attending to do you understand Potter?" with an airy off-hand voice.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy I do understand, for I have the same needs. Let me find the page, and we will get started. Ah, here it is." After turning the pages vigorously to find the spell he was looking for.

"What kind of magic do you know that we do not Potter? We have more experiences than a seventeen year old." shot Mr. Malfoy coldly back to Harry, while staring him up and down, hoping he had stumped him.

"Just ask the Half-Blood Prince, Mr. Malfoy. If you don't trust me. I am sure it is due to the past, but I no longer feel anger toward you and your family." Harry had a smug look on his face now.

"Who is this Half-Blood Prince you speak of Potter? And where is he? Why isn't he here?"

Before Harry could answer Lucius, he was cut off. But not by Ron this time.

"He is Lucius. For I am the Half-Blood Prince. I can not perform this spell; Mr. Potter is quite capable of it. I do trust you believe _me_. " stated Snape in a sharp tone.

"Oh of course Severus and what is this about not having anger toward me Potter? All I've ever known is that you and Draco have quite a history for anger." Eyeing his son intently.

"Well after Narcissa saved me in the Forbidden Forest, this evening I can no longer hate. Plus the thing that made us different is gone. I'm a changed man Mr. Malfoy, for even the times have changed." Mr. Malfoy seemed flabbergasted at Harry's words as well as his tone. For Harry said this with great confidence and with a smile upon his face. Knowing it would bother Mr. Malfoy, who like his son, loved to stump him.

"What do you mean Narcissa saved you Potter?" Looking wildly around for his wife. Completely oblivious to what happened earlier that night.

"Well don't you remember while we in the forest Voldemort asked her to check if I was dead or not? All she needed to know was if Draco was alive," pointing at Draco as he was saying this "since he was, I told her yes. She in return told Voldemort I was a goner. If she hadn't he surely would've killed me. And we wouldn't be having this conversation." At this Mr. Malfoy's smile disappeared from his face. He motioned for Harry to get on with the spell. And so he did so, making sure it worked first on Mr. Malfoy then the others. Soon everyone who was standing there was rid of the mark. And the eve drone on yet again.

Going toward the podium again Harry had another thing to say to everyone in the Great Hall. "Please if those of you who are still here, could you help myself and the Head Mistress repair the north tower as well as the whole north side? And anyone who does not wish to work the north side, if you could please help repair the entrance hall and the Great Hall? That would be very grateful, and helpful if you could. Thank you. I'll take the Great Hall and entrance hall areas, Minerva will take the North side." As everyone started toward groups to help Professor McGonagall and Harry. Harry feeling weird for calling Professor McGonagall by her first name, stood there, watching everyone leading off towards their designated areas.

After Harry walked down from the podium he was questioned. "Well Minister, what would you like for us to do?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Still shocked at being called Minister Harry responded slowly, looking for the man Mr. Weasley was speaking of; realizing it was him. "Well I'd like it if you Percy and Charlie would like to come to the Ministry with me this afternoon? I'm going to need you. Oh and Ron I'd like you to come also."

"Alright we can do that. May I ask why Harry?"

"You'll know once we get there Mr. Weasley. I don't want to spoil anything." With a little smirk upon his face.

At that Mr. Weasley nearly shrugged, and nodded at Harry. He said no more, but a smile came to his own face. As though he knew what Harry had been planning. As acting Minister Harry could appoint anyone he wished to where he wanted. So he was going to seize that opportunity that afternoon.

For now the sun was peeking over the horizon now. Making the sunny, orange and yellow glow meet the once dark blue sky. The mist was leaving the grounds. It looked as if it would be a wonderful day. There had not been many of these during this past year. But now that Voldemort has been taken down, there should be clear blue skies. Harry could feel the warmth of the wising sun on his scar, which no longer hurt him.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Ginny disturbing Harry's daydreams.

"Oh I'm fine, just looking at what a beautiful day it will be. And at how much work is yet to come. I'm not sure I want to be acting Minister. What if I do something wrong?" Letting his feelings and thoughts out to Ginny as if she was a pensieve.

"Oh Harry, we all make mistakes, but you've already rid us of Voldemort. You can, no you will be a great acting Minister. Do you have anyone planned to take your position? I know it's a lot to think about." Saying this as she grabbed his right hand into hers, squeezing it tight.

Surprised that she said his name, he continued. "There is but one person I'd love to see as Minister. And I think he will do a fantastic job. I have all the faith in him." Giving her a definite stare, so she would understand whom he was speaking of.

As Harry and Ginny were finishing their conversation, Lupin came over to talk to Harry. "Hello Harry, I must thank you. Even though I knew you'd take great care of Teddy. I'm glad to be back. All the repairs have been made. The school is back to normal. I'm not sure I will be though." With a look of utter defeat upon his face.

"Lupin, how would you like to be a teacher here at Hogwarts again?" Hoping that would cheer up Lupin.

"Ah... well –er what positions are open?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration."

"I'll take Transfiguration _if_ you take DADA."

"I see, I must say I'll take you up on our offer. I will teach here at Hogwarts next term. I can't argue the fact that I was always good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, partly owed to you, partly to Voldemort. He made me want to learn how to fight, and to get better at what I already knew." Not knowing what else to say he then asked, "Have you seen Regulus? I must talk to him."

"He's over there talking to Severus. And I'm glad to know you'll be working here. But I need to ask you –er if Tonks, Teddy, and I can stay with you? Honestly I never thought I'd have to ask my best friends' son if I could stay with him, but I have no where else to stay."

"Well that –er is why I must talk to Regulus, he's a Black. The house is truly his. If I get the house you're welcome to stay, as long as you need. I dare say my dad would be very disappointed if I said no. We have the room and you're welcome to stay, no need to ask."

Just after saying this Regulus had come striding over to where Harry and Lupin were talking as if he could read their minds. "'Arry, I would love it if you would come and visit me this summer in the forest." As Harry's face turned as though something was on his mind, Regulus continued. "I know that look, you still own the House of Black Harry. I'm 'dead', don't you remember? It's all yours." Seeing Lupin's face brighten up, he patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll be sure to visit, once the new term starts. I'm teaching here at Hogwarts next year." seeing the look on Regulus' face as he said this, his eyes widening and his forehead cringing. Regulus said his good-byes and went back to the form of the centaur Bane, to return to the forest. Harry was glad that he would not have to worry about where to stay. Or where Lupin, Tonks and Teddy would stay. A huge burden was taken off of this shoulders.

Sooner than he could've hoped he, Charlie, Ron, Percy and Mr. Weasley were heading toward the Ministry of Magic, for their midday appointment. Satisfied at what he was going to do, Harry was looking forward to straightening things out. He was hoping that there wouldn't be a crowd, that was until they stepped foot into the Ministry.

"'Ello Mr. Potter. Ah I'm sorry 'ello Minister." said one Ministry worker.

"Welcome 'Arry" called yet another.

"'Morin' Minister. Fine day ain't it?" said a man of all too familiar looks.

All the while walking into the Ministry these were the only things Harry heard. Once in the wing of his newly found office, shouts of congratulations, and welcomes were overheard by the flashing of the cameras. News reporters from places all over the Wizarding community were shouting out questions. Putting his wand to his throat. "I am gravely sorry to you all, but right now is not the time for me to answer your questions. I will be happy to answer them at a later time. Thank you." said Harry as he walked through the crowd. And he whispered to Percy; "Percy, I'd like it if you would continue to be the Minister's assistant. You are good at it, and I could think of not a more perfect job for you here. Please consider it, will you?"

"Well of course Harry, I'd love to. Would you like me to get these reporters names, for future interviews?"

"That sounds very good, very good indeed, thank you Percy." shocked and taken back at his fast response.

And with that Percy set off to get names, and countries of the many reporters surrounding the water fountain. As Harry then whispered to Ron; "Ron can you go and empty your dad's desk for me? And then take the stuff here, to the front desk?"

"What? Are you firing my dad?" Ron said with a bit of concern.

"I could never do such a thing Ron, I'm reappointing him."

"Oh well –er okay. I'll be back then." And Ron strode off toward his dad's old office.

"I'd like Mr. Weasley to come with me, once Ron comes back, so he can see his new office. Mr. Weasley, I'm promoting you to Minister of Magic once I am done here. Charlie, I'd like you to be head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Mr. Weasley who looked utterly shocked merely nodded in approval holding back his excitement. Charlie hugged Harry in thanks. Knowing well that everyone was watching and snapping photos but he didn't seem to care much. The excitement was too much. He had to let it all out. And Harry was the closest person to him. Soon Ron had come back to the front desk with all his dad's possessions from his former office in a box. And soon all of them were walking to the Minister's office. The door read _'Harry Potter-Acting Minister of Magic'_ and _'Arthur Weasley-Future Minister of Magic.' _

"Well Mr. Weasley, make yourself comfortable in your new desk. I won't need to use it; I'm only here to get things situated."

"Ah well Harry I really must thank you, I would normally turn down this generous offer, but from you, I cannot. Please are you staying for the summer holiday?"

"Um sorry Mr. Weasley but I have to tend to my house, this summer. But you know your welcome to come by there anytime."

"But you are staying until you have your things collected am I correct Harry. And we must get your things from your Uncle and Aunt's old house before you go anywhere. Understood?"

"Yes I understand Mr. Weasley and I would be glad to stay with you until things get worked out. Thank you."

The afternoon went smoothly after this. Things just fell into place. Harry went and made sure that no one was in use of Dark Magic. Harry always wanting to be an Auror was able to identify if anyone if they were in pursuit of Dark Magic; and he found not a trace. This completely satisfied him. He never wanted to come across any if he could help it. After everything that has happened, he did not need more but he didn't fear any if he had found it. Harry appointed Kingsley to the Head- Auror position, giving him a nice new office. The positions that were once held by Death Eaters were filled, some went in the paper for a job search.

Soon they apperated back to the Burrow for a late dinner. And to start on some much needed sleep. When they all arrived to the house Mrs. Weasley had a nice meal set out for them; hot tea brewing over the fire, ready for them. Fred and George were still awake, talking about the shop. "Good, I was getting worried. Your hands on the clock stayed on 'work' for quite some time. I thought you would never come home. Sit and eat some. Harry your in Ron's room dear. Fred, George you two will stay in your own room." Saying this with a firm tone. "Percy and Charlie you're to share Percy's room. I've already made the arrangements and your things are all there. Now eat!"

Harry suddenly looked at the clock; his own name was on a hand as well as Hermione's. All the hands were facing 'home' a much better state then 'mortal danger.' The meal in which Mrs. Weasley made was delicious. Harry hadn't had something this good in such a long time. He kept eating, and finally after his fourth helping he was done. "Ginny, may I have a word with you, alone please." giving Ron a grave look, saying 'leave.' Soon after Harry said this everyone had started clearing out of the room. Leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"What did you wish to talk about?"

But Harry didn't answer; he grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled her close to him. His arms wrapped around her tightly as if she was going to fall otherwise. There they were in the now empty kitchen of the Burrow snogging. Not wanting it to end, next thing he knew Fred came running toward them. Shocked he said "Ron and Hermione are up in the hall snogging each other. But it looks like their not the only ones. I think I'll go now." with a look of great gratefulness and satisfaction upon his grinning face.

Then Fred, tracing his steps, ran back upstairs to tell George what he just saw. Soon enough the whole house knew what happened. And Harry and Ginny's privacy was ruined. Mrs. Weasley was crying and saying her little girl was growing up too fast. But soon enough Ron got everyone out of the kitchen so that they could continue. "Come on guys lets leave them alone to 'talk'" he had said. Once everyone was out of ear shot they continued. The whole time Harry was looking for some Extendable Ears, but couldn't find any.

"Is there actually something you want to 'talk' about Harry? And this time can I get an answer instead of being snogged?"

"You didn't like it?" a look of great puzzlement upon his shadowy face.

"Of course I liked it, it was just a little unexpected, from you anyway giving the days events."

"Alright then." Shrugging off her response. "I'm not going to be staying here long. I'm going back to number twelve Grimmauld Place, and I wanted to know if you would come with me?"

"I…I would love to Harry, but my mum and dad."

"Your dad already knows that I'm going back. And it's not going to be just us, Ron and Hermione are coming, as well as Lupin, Tonks and Teddy." Hoping that this would convince her. Realizing that it had.

So they sat down on the couch and made arrangements for the summer. Making sure that they get family time, as well as alone time. Also making sure they get to Diagon Alley for school books. Harry promised that everything Ginny would need for school would be provided to her. At this they made their way back to their rooms, to get their much needed rest. Harry could not sleep, all he was thinking about was what he was going to do this summer. Snape had given him the counter jinx to get things off the walls. So he would need to get rid of Sirius' mum first thing.

The next day; after needed sleep Mr. Weasley took Harry back to number four Private Drive to get the things of his that he had left behind. The sky was blue with small scattered clouds, birds flying and singing sweet melodies. Once he got there Harry could tell that no one had been there since they left almost a year ago. The lawn was unkempt, the door faded. He stepped inside to the familiar house. Nothing had been touched or moved. It looked as if someone just froze everything to where it was. Yet everything was covered in dust, just like Grimmauld Place had not too long ago. Walking up the stairs, making sure to skip the creaking ones, as he always had, Harry made way to his old room. Once in his own room he saw his old school books were still pilled in the corner. They however were touched; for now they were standing in order, rather than thrown there. But they were all there, so he packed them away, and moved to what was once his hiding place, the lose floor board under his bed. There was still some parchment and old quills lying there, next to empty ink bottles. Underneath them was all the letters he had gotten from everybody. All of them crinkled with some dirt on the one at the bottom of the pile. There were even some left-over owl pellets under the board.

Not wanting to read them all right then, he put those too in his bag and continued. Seeing his old home like this was worse than living in the cupboard under the stairs. He had never seen the house so empty and still. He suddenly wondered where Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were. "Mr. Weasley do you know where they were taken?"

"Um Harry I'm not very sure. Tonks may know. Do you need anything else here Harry?"

"No, I've got all my things."

Leaving behind any trace of his childhood that was in that house, yet for another time, hit Harry hard. Though it had never been a pleasant home, he had after all, a family that once lived there too. Again he couldn't help but wonder if they felt the same way as he did right then. Possibly never going to see the house again, made his heart drop. Harry had never felt bad for leaving that house, but seeing it like this brought that feeling out of him. Maybe what Cornelius Fudge had said before his third year was correct…deep down Harry loved the Dursley's.

"Well now that I have everything, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning for Grimmauld Place." Seeing Mrs. Weasley crying made Harry feel bad. "Mrs. Weasley its okay I'll come back and you can always visit us. You know you're always welcome to." It had been a few days, which felt like months, Harry knew Mrs. Weasley would keep them as long as possible. But that that night was the time to go. The summer holiday was going by faster than he had hoped, and he had things he needed to get done.

"I know Harry, it's just that I always thought of you as another son. And now you're leaving. But I'll be fine Harry, don't worry." Weeping slightly while saying this.

"You know you're like my second mum Mrs. Weasley. I'm not leaving forever. I could never do that to my family." noticing the look on her face, Harry gave her a hug. Mrs. Weasley started crying even more. But after some time of Harry comforting her, she had stopped. And she agreed that they could leave that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

After Mrs. Weasley's delicious breakfast Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, Teddy and Harry left for number twelve Grimmauld Place. Once they arrived Harry took everyone to their rooms. Ginny and Hermione in one. Ron in his own. Harry in Sirius' old room. And Lupin, Tonks and Teddy in Regulus' old room. After everyone was settled Harry disposed of Mistress Black's screaming tapestry. For which everyone was pleased. All the former house-elves heads in the hall were taken down. And pictures of family and friends replaced them giving the house a warm feeling. Harry set out to paint the old house, which was now a light shade of red. Kreacher and Winky arrived shortly later that afternoon. Not knowing that Winky would be there too, Harry just shrugged. Winky still being a freed elf was able to do magic. She only felt that she should use it if her Master was in danger.

"Master, Kreacher wants to know where Winky will be sleeping?" said Kreacher bowing his head toward Harry.

"I'm enlarging your storage cupboard so you both can stay there, and it will have some room to move around in."

"Master is much too kind to Kreacher."

"No, I want you to be comfortable. Don't worry Kreacher, I'm gonna treat you very well." seeing Kreacher's slightly shocked expression. He had never been treated this nice when Sirius lived there.

Harry had expanded the room only moments later. Kreacher and Winky went to their newly expanded room. Harry went to Regulus' old room to take down the Slytherin decorations. And all the other ghastly decorations. Shortly after he started he was finished. The room was livable for them now. Harry found some effects he wanted to keep, so he put them into his own room. He then took a Slytherin banner down to Kreacher and gave it to him. "Master is much, much to kind to Kreacher. Thank you Master."

"Please Kreacher call me Harry, I'm not one for this Master business. And you deserve it as a token for helping us back at Hogwarts."

Even Sirius' old room had effects he wanted to keep. But he took everything off the walls that had the sticking charm on them, which was practically everything. And put the pictures of his dad and the rest of his family in frames. His room was covered in these pictures, new and old. The ones he found of himself as a baby made there way to the wall. The Gryffindor banners stayed, and he added more. The banners from the Triwizard Tournament also hung from the ceiling, along with Quidditch banners. His _Firebolt _was leaning against the wall next to his bed. His books that were unpacked were on the shelves. Some of which included; _Quidditch Through the Ages, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Monster Book of Monsters, Advanced Potion Making, Intermediate Transfiguration _and _A History of Magic._ These were only a few of the many books he owned. Most of them were for Defense Against the Dark Arts, considering that every year they had a new teacher for the subject. For some reason he kept Gilderoy Lockhart's books, more for a laugh than anything.

"Harry are you done? You've been in here for hours." called Ginny from the hallway. Nevertheless Harry didn't answer. "Harry can I come in then?" Now with a worried tone in her voice.

"Sure, the doors unlocked."

Next thing Harry knew the door had creaked open and in the thresh-hold stood Ginny. "Are you okay Harry, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine." But as he said this he grabbed for his back.

"You're not all right Harry let me help you. Please."

"I've tried every medical spell I know, and nothings working. But if you want to try, go ahead."

It was night and Harry was only wearing night pants for it hurt too much to raise his arms to put a shirt on. Ginny wearing her dress robe over her sleep clothes went over to Harry's bed to help him with his back pain. "I read in a muggle book about something called a massage. So, on your stomach I'll give you one."

"Okay but do you think it'll work?"

"I hope so."

And so Ginny was starting to massage Harry's back. She was sitting on his lower back as she did this. Harry was gradually feeling less pain. And the night was going on. The sky gradually getting darker, and the crescent moon piercing it. Stars twinkling across the vast horizon. Neither of them heard footsteps on the stairs, but next thing they knew Ron exploded through the door.

"What in bloody hell are you two doing in here?" he screamed.

"Harry's back was hurting so I'm using a muggle remedy to help him." replied Ginny who was turning red.

"Harry, how could you! I don't believe this. You're my best mate."

"Ron! We weren't doing anything. How could you believe we were?" asked Harry.

"I'm out of here. I'm leaving tomorrow morning." and the door slammed shut.

"Ginny, I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." Harry stormed out into the hall after Ron. "Ron! Ron! Get back here. Lets talk like men."

"I trusted you, and you, you, you I don't know what you did, but I'm gone."

"Ron I, we didn't do anything. Ginny was helping me, my back hurts. You've got to believe me?"

"I don't want my sister to get hurt. And you've already done that once Harry, how do I know you won't again?"

"Because Ron, I, I, I love Ginny!"

"You what?"

"I love her. The only reason I broke us off last time was because everyone I've ever loved has been killed. And I didn't want that to happen to her! Don't you see Ron, I love her! All this past year I couldn't stop thinking about her, wondering if she was okay! And when I went into the forest she was the first one who came to my mind! I would never hurt her!"

"Blimy I, I, I never knew that. But, I'm –er sorry Harry. I should've trusted you both. It's just she's you know my little sister. It's kinda my job to protect her."

"I get it. And don't tell her, I want to when the times right."

"When will that be?"

"I have no clue." said Harry while declining down the wall looking at the floor. "But I've got to talk to your dad before anything." Continuing to look at the floor of the hallway.

"My dad? Why, what does he have to do with anything?"

"You won't understand, Ron. It's a muggle thing."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not. Shall we set off to bed now that this spat is over with?"

"Ya, I'm really worn-out. Goodnight Harry. And if Ginny stays in your room, don't do anything I would." As the yawning Ron made his way to his room.

"Ha ha very funny Ron. 'Night."

So Harry ventured off toward his room. When he got there Ginny was still sitting on his bed. She looked very exhausted. Harry came in the room looking weary, and kinda annoyed. "Your welcome to stay in here tonight if you wish. Ron's not leaving anytime soon."

"You mean you talked him into staying? How'd you do it?"

Taking a deep breath, he didn't want to tell her now. "I just talked to him about what happened, he came around, eventually. Though he wouldn't stop yelling at me."

"That's just Ron. At least everything's okay."

"Therefore we can continue, or turn in. Do you wish to stay here for the night?"

"You mean in your room, in this bed, with you?"

"No with the invisible guy, in the invisible bed. Of course in here with me, why?"

"Are you sure Ron's okay with this?"

"Ya, he's the one who said you could. Do you fancy to?"

"But of course I would fancy to stay. Which side do you want?"

"I don't mind either side. I'll sleep on both."

"You know I've never shared a bed with anyone. You're the first."

"I'm honoured then."

Furthermore the night drew on and Harry and Ginny spent the night together. Waking up with Ginny on his chest. With his own arms around hers. He felt so good that he didn't want to stir. Remembering that he had to get up for breakfast, he quietly got up and dressed. If Ron hadn't heard what Harry had to say, he wouldn't be there that morning at the table. Pouring tea for everyone, at breakfast, it dawned on Harry that his birthday was tomorrow. "Harry everyone's coming over tomorrow for your eighteenth birthday. I have to go to town to get my books today. I just got my list. And we can all get you your birthday gifts then." said Ginny.

"Oh but of course. When should we depart? And don't worry Ron your dad sent me money to get Ginny's belongings." Noticing the startled look on Ron's face. Apparently Ron forgot about Hogwarts.

"I was thinking that we go fairly soon. We have to get ready for the party tomorrow. Where eating outdoors, and there will be plenty of people here."

"Alright we'll go soon. We will Apparate to Diagon Alley. Ginny along side me. I'd say we should get ready to leave shortly." Looking at his watch, knowing that Diagon Alley would be crowded shortly.

Before long they left for Diagon Alley, leaving Kreacher to watch the house. Lupin and Tonks left for some of their own errands. Through the twirling, spinning, and cracking as they were Apparating Ginny had gotten very light-headed. She had never apperated before. They all went their separate ways, well all but Harry and Ginny.

"Flourish and Blotts first?"

"Um, sure were closer to it now. I need six new books. Which is for your class?"

"_The Dark Arts a Know How By Harry Potter._ And yes I've already written a book, I wrote it while on the run. It's a fine read, and it ends with a little history lesson in my life." Putting out his chest, looking quite like Percy.

"So you assigned us your own book? I hope it's nothing like Lockhart's books. That would be so boring." They both had to laugh at this because Lockhart still had no clue who he was. And his books were full of lies, and other Wizard's stories, not his own.

"Hello Mr. Potter what can I do you for today?" asked the owner of Flourish and Blots, Mr. Flourish as they walked inside.

"We will be needing these books, Sir. New, please."

"Alright then, let me get a start on finding them for you." Glancing down the list, "Of course I cannot charge you for your own book Mr. Potter. That ones on the house."

In next to no time the owner came back with all of Ginny's new books. After Harry paid the dreary old man the eight Galleons, six Sickles and the five Knuts. They then thanked him and left the store to get new potions ingredients. "Harry you didn't have to pay, dad sent me money. I could've bought them. You honestly didn't have to do that."

"And cheat you out of money for my birthday present I think not. Don't worry about it. I know perfectly well your dad sent you more than enough money for books, but you'll need to save some for Hogsmeade."

"Oh really. Like I didn't think of that before? But I guess I should thank you for paying."

"Yes you should. Let's get the rest of your things and then you can get my present, so we can go home." Giving Ginny a tight squeeze around her shoulders. "I assume there are going to be a lot of people there tomorrow? You don't exactly have a small family."

"Ha ha very funny Harry. No I don't have a small family. And yes there will be numerous people there. Some you haven't seen in years."

"Wait who do you know that I haven't seen in years?" stopping and acting surprised, which he very well was.

"You'll find out tomorrow afternoon Harry. It's a surprise. And it should be a very good one too. Hermione helped me with it. So it should be a very good birthday gift from us both," Seeing Harry's look she added, "don't worry Harry we're buying you a gift also." Striding over towards her final destinations, to shop for Harry's gift and the rest of her school supplies. Harry was sent to Weasley's' Wizard Wheezes. Where he could not figure out what they were all getting him for his birthday.

"Oi Harry, anything you want is yours remember. We haven't forgotten about you giving us our start up money. And no refusing you hear." said the over excited Fred. George was helping an inquiring Hogwarts first year into buying a box of Puking Pastilles. Once he saw Harry he called him over. "Oi Harry, meet one of your future new students," summoning Harry over towards them with a wave of his hand. "No he's not going to use these during Defense Against the Dark Arts, will you?"

"I ah no Professor………. Professor……." The poor little first year was unsure of what to call Harry.

"Professor Potter. And trust me I know the effects of those, I used them during my fifth year, they come quite in handy. Orange end makes you puke, purple end stops it. I was one of the many testers. And there's not much I can do if you use one, it's hard to tell weather it's real or not."

"Really, so I can just get out of classes and there's nothing you can do to tell weather it's a Puking Pastille?"

"The only way to tell is if the wrapper falls out of your pocket. Don't try the Nosebleed Nougat, there wonderful, but Fred and George still haven't worked out the taste, that would make you puke for real. Again I was a tester."

"Harry let him buy what he wants. But they do taste funny. Not as bad as Bartie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, the snot ones are quite disgusting."

"Agreed George. And I see that you have quite a collection of Weasley's' Wizarding Wheezes, just don't let Flinch catch you with any of them, and he's not a huge fan of Fred or George. Come to think of it, he doesn't care for me much either." Remembering how he narrowly escaped from Flinch his second year.

The now excited first year was already going to buy five boxes of Puking Pastilles. Now he was trying to cram as much as possible into his hands. "You do know they have a delivery service, were Filch won't be able to tell what they are. There's no need to buy that much all at once." Harry told the young boy.

"They deliver? You mean I can send them an owl, and order anything, and get it while at Hogwarts?"

"Of course, ask either of them for their to-go order forms and their service booklet. I won't tell any of the other teachers. Hope to see you in Gryffindor; I'm the Head of House. As well as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And I'm truly sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh right I'm Robert Riddle, not any relation to Tom Riddle, both my parents are muggles. And there's no one in our family named Tom. I am sorry Professor I usually have to say all this now, or I get strange looks from people, and no one will tell me why."

"Ah you'll learn your first day in my class Robert. And you look nothing like Tom Riddle; for which you should be glad, he was a dark, terrible man. But you'll learn soon enough."

"Professor should I be concerned if someone calls me 'mugblood'?"

"Yes, well sort of, in the Wizarding world that term is used to describe those of no wizard relation. It's accentually an insult. But not to worry once at Hogwarts, anyone who speaks that word gets a detention from me. My best friend is muggle-born, and she for a long time was a better wizard than me."

"Really? That's good to know. Do you know where I can find Ollivander's? That's the only place I haven't found yet. And my parents are in the Leakey Cauldron their probably really worried."

"Ah but of course, once you get out of here go straight for three shops. Ollivander's will be the fourth shop on our left. If he's not right there, just call out his name, he'll come. Tell him I sent you, and he may just go easy on the price. See you at Hogwarts Robert."

And the little boy paid for his things, thanked Harry and set out for Ollivander's. Meanwhile Harry had a look round the shop. Some things looking familiar, others must be new. Having no need for jokes Harry merely walked about, waiting for any sign of Ron, Hermione, or Ginny.

"Well Harry so I hear you fancy Ginny quite a bit. Is it true?"

"Is what true George? I mean I've fancied Ginny for quite some time. And you know that."

"Is it true that you two spent the night in your room, in the same bed?"

"Where on earth did you hear this? Blimy you believe it don't you?"

"Ron told me. And ya I believe it. Why is it not true Harry?"

"That bloody git." Harry said under his muffled breath. "No it's not true George and since when do you listen to Ron?"

"Good point. Gee I'm really sorry Harry I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I was just curious."

"I understand, no offence taken. And speaking of Ron, here's the git now. By the way that first year loves the idea he can order things from school. I told him a few things. I think I've found a student who likes me already."

"Great now we can send things to Hogwarts! We have a Professor who's telling his students!" both Fred and George jumping up and down.

"Oh boy, I feel like I just walked into a death zone. Harry stop looking at me like that. I didn't do anything, I swear."

"Oh so you didn't tell George the lie that Ginny and I spent the night in my room together?" hoping that the look he was giving him would give him the sense to play along. And it must've worked.

"Oh ya I did say that didn't I? You know I was only joking around right?"

"Ya very amusing Ron. Where's Hermione and Ginny at?"

"Getting birthday decorations. They love shopping too much, it's unhealthy you know."

"Ron their women, expect them to shop a lot." Cooed Fred from behind the counter. Right after helping to check out a costumer.

"Don't let mum hear you say that, she'll have your head."

"Mum can have George's ear, she doesn't need my head. Plus I've said and done worse. Speaking of women, here they are now. Hermione! Ginny! Over here." Waving his arms in the air, to where they stood.

"Hello," and before addressing who it was Hermione checked the ear, "Fred, how are you?"

"Just selling jokes to first years. And Harry's helping." Giving Harry a wide grin.

"Harry your helping them sell jokes to Hogwarts students? But you're a Professor!" nagged Hermione.

"And, like their not going to use them anyway. Heck I loved them our fifth year. All the jokes we pulled on Umbridge. Think about it we drove her mad! All thanks to Fred and George. I'm not going to deprive a Hogwarts student of that kind of fun."

"Harry they'll drive you mad!" she protested.

"It would take a lot to drive me mad. Plus we were all test dummies. We know what they do, and where they came from." Giving Fred an ominous stare. "I don't care as long as there not used in my classroom. It gives Peeves something to sing about. And some ideas."

"I don't know about you some times Harry. It's highly irresponsible to tell your students to buy these jokes."

"Why so they can buy them anyway? Either way their going to buy the jokes, whether I tell them to or not. Just lighten up a little Hermione, please."

"Alright, alright, I get what you're saying, but if you start to get annoyed by them, remember I told you not to."

"Get annoyed of jokes? Really Hermione, me get annoyed by that? You can't be serious? I'm not Filch." Fred and George starting to laugh at the comparison Harry just made.

"Very well you can deal with the chaos." said Hermione looking defeated.

"Fine I will." Grinning from ear to ear as he said this. "Are we done? I know you two want to decorate the whole house before tomorrow. And heaven forbid if I stop that." With a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well were done shopping how about you two?"

"I'm done, how 'bout you Ron?"

"Um what. Oh ya I'm done." Clearly not paying attention, to the conversation.

"Thank you Fred, George, we'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course you will. And don't thank us, we should thank you, we've got Hogwarts students buying loads of stuff. You telling that Robert kid that it was okay must have been heard by some Extendable Ears, because everyone's buying. This is great for business. And we owe that to you, Harry."

"Well even if they didn't hear me, they'd buy load of things. It's a joke shop, who doesn't like a good laugh? See you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking out of the shop Harry asked Ginny, "Did you get everything? I promised your dad, you'd have everything you needed and some."

"Of course I have everything Harry. I even have more than I need. Plus if I need more I can get things at Hogsmeade. Our first trip is the Saturday before Halloween. Are you going to come?"

"To the first Hogsmeade trip yes, the second I have some business to attend to elsewhere."

"Really, where?"

"Well if I told you it would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it? But I shouldn't be gone all day. I may be able to go to Hogsmeade afterwards. And my travel time will not be long I'll Apparate. There and back."

"I can't wait until I pass that test, then I could go with you. I hope I don't fail it though."

"You'll pass, I thought I wouldn't but I did, I mean I had to pass, after traveling all last year."

Once back to number twelve Grimmauld Place Ginny went to her room and put her things back into her trunk. Making sure she had everything ready. Then she and Hermione went to decorating the house immediately. Leaving Harry and Ron in the kitchen trying to make lunch. "I never knew how hard my mum had to work just to make us food. I don't like this." said Ron while dodging the flying knife.

"Well at least now we can use magic Ron, before we couldn't. And it's not that hard."

"Not for you, the Dursley's made you cook practically every night."

"But I couldn't use magic then Ron. And I served them, I didn't cook much. That would mean Aunt Petunia would have to let me in the kitchen."

"They sound like a bunch of gits. I'm glad you have here to stay. Otherwise I'd think I'd be sending you to hell every summer."

"It really wasn't that bad Ron. After I told them I'd use magic on then, all the making me do stuff, came to a stop. Which was fun. Until they learned I couldn't use magic at home."

"Hermione! Ginny! Lunch!" yelled the hungry Ron up the hall of the house.

"Coming!" they both said in unison. As their footsteps grew louder and louder, from their hurried hops down the stairs. "Where are Lupin, Tonks and Teddy? Did they get back from last night?" an extremely worried expression weld over Ginny's smile.

"They sent an owl, saying they were spending the night at Mrs. Tonks house. Their quite alright. Please sit and eat, before Ron cries."

"I won't cry Harry."

"Really, but you will complain that you hate cooking? It's really not that hard Ron."

"You know for someone who has two house-elves, you don't use them enough." After saying this Hermione's face turned cold. "Don't look at me like that Hermione, you know darn well what I meant."

"Okay, please no arguing at the lunch table. You two can slice each other's throats later. Eat." Harry was looking a little irritated, and he didn't want another S.P.E.W. argument.

Everyone sat down and pilled food onto their plates. "This is really good Harry and Ron. How long did it take to make?" asked Hermione.

"'Ow sholdth I kows? 'Arry ooked."

"Ron you should really learn to talk without food in your mouth." snapped Hermione.

Laughing, Harry replayed, "It didn't take long. I used my Aunt's recipe, but instead of taking normal muggle time, I used magic to speed things up a bit."

"See Ginny you picked well, he can cook." Both Ginny and Hermione laughing at this. Harry just merely laughed and shrugged it off. It was true he could cook and quite well. He didn't even mind cooking.

"Harry are you going to cook dinner also?" asked Ginny feverishly, her face turning as bright as her red hair.

"If you wish me to, sure why not. What would you like?"

"I don't know. But if it's this good, I could care less what you make."

"I'll figure something out. How are the decorations coming along? Oh and what time is everyone coming over?"

"All the decorations are up, and they should start arriving at midday." Hearing a knock on the door Hermione asked; "Who's that at the door?"

"I'm unsure, I'll go check."

Harry got up from the table and strode over toward the door, opening it he was shocked to see who it was. "Hello Potter, may I come in?"

"Oh, but of course Severus, do come in. Are you to be staying?" completely shocked that it was Snape at his door step.

Whispering this to Harry, so no one else could hear. "Yes I would like to stay. But I need to ask you a favour. May I stay here for the summer? My house has been taken away."

"Of course you can stay the summer Severus, we have the room. If you'll fallow me I'll show you to your room. And if your hungry lunch is still on the table." Returning his own statement in a whisper, and ushering Severus to a room on the first floor. "Here we are, it's a tad small, and the lamp over on the desk works quite well. There is parchment, ink and quills in the desk drawers. If you need to send a letter there are two owls in this house. Kreacher will turn down the fire, if it is on at night, he will also close the curtains. The closet next to you, has room for your luggage. There's a clock on the mantel piece, and a night stand for your wand. The doors automatically lock at midnight that is if you're in here at that time. And I think that should be all. The loo is down the hall. I'll let you get settled in then."

"Thank you Harry. I don't know how I can repay you?"

"Please don't speak a word of repaying me, you will not need to. Lunch is in the kitchen, please do join us."

"But there must be something? And I think I have that something." Handing Harry a small package. "Here, open it."

"Severus my birthday's tomorrow I'll open it then."

"No you will not! You'll open it now." He hurriedly added, "Please."

"Alright I'll open it." Slowly Harry pulled off the brown paper that was covering a small box. Harry opened the old box, that looked as if it was stored in the Black Lake to find a very old looking key. "Where does this key go to Severus?"

"To your rightful home in Godric's Hallow. Only the rightful owner can get inside it. So there's your key. Lily would've wanted you to have it." Severus saying this while looking solemn, he very rarely said her name; at least when Harry was around. In fact Harry had never heard Snape say his mothers name.

"Thank you Severus. Thank you a great deal. I should get back to the kitchen, make yourself at home."

He left Snape in the small dimly lit room, and walked back down the hall to the kitchen. Still looking at the key in his hand. When he returned everyone was talking about who they thought it was at the door.

"Harry who was it? And where have you been, I was getting worried with everything that's happened I thought the worse." said Ginny looking flustered in the face.

"Severus. I've been helping him settle in. He's staying for the summer." Seeing Ron's look on his face Harry continued. "Ron, my mother would've wanted me to let him stay."

"But he's a git Harry."

"That might be true Ron, but I can't kick him out. He has no place to go."

"What do you mean he has no place to go?"

"That's his business, but he's staying and that's final." Making his way back to his seat to finish eating.

"Fine Harry, I get it I really do, no more questions. Except is he going to be at the party?"

"No Ron he's staying here and I'm going to tell him he can't come. Yes he's welcome to come to the party, if he wishes to."

"Well Harry I think that that is very nice of you to let him stay. And you've got my full support. Did he get you a gift?" said Ginny.

"Ya he did, a nice one too."

"Well what was it he got you?"

"He got me my house key. I know what you're thinking Ron, the key to my rightful house in Godric's Hallow."

"You mean you've got the key to your parents' house? Are you going to go?" asked Ginny.

"Ya I'll go, I don't know when but I'll make my way there again. This time I get to go inside though. I can actually see where it happened. And I'm free to take effects out."

"Go the second Hogsmeade weekend Harry. I kinda sensed you were going to go there anyway."

"I think I might just do that. How'd you know?"

"The way you spoke about it, they way you didn't look at me in the face when you said it. I figured it was something like that. So I didn't ask any more questions."

"So you knew? All along. And you didn't say a thing?"

"Well I thought it was your business and if you wanted to tell me you would when ready. Please don't be mad Harry."

"I could never be mad at you. Remember that."


	4. Chapter 4

Severus never came down for lunch, or dinner. Harry sensed that he feel asleep. And once again the night drew on. The sky turned dark blue. Stars and the moon rising over the horizon. Slowly everyone made their way to bed. And the house became still. Ginny once again spent the night in Harry's room. It had gotten chilly and Ginny nudged Harry, "Harry could you get me my night robe? I'm freezing." Harry looked at her through his blurred sleepy vision. "If you're cold, here take mine, it's thicker. You'll stay warm longer." As he handed Ginny his thick, long sleep robe. She took it from him, and wrapped it around herself. "Thank you Har-ry." exclaimed Ginny while yawning.

"Don't mention it Ginny. As long as you're comfortable, I'm happy. And I'm happy to make you comfortable." As he put his arm around her waist, and slowly started to fall asleep yet again. Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek, patted his hand with hers, and she too drifted off to sleep. They had a big day tomorrow; they were going to have everyone they knew over for the party.

Harry getting up in the middle of the night to use the loo thought he had heard someone call out his name. Searching the hall he didn't see anyone there, and no one else was stirring. He had passed an Enchanted Mirror in the hall, and the voice he was hearing seemed to come from it. "Harry. Harry. Harry." The voice was familiar, but he wouldn't let himself believe that Sirius was talking to him. He heard the voice again, and he looked into the mirror. Instead of seeing himself he saw Sirius. "Hello Harry. How are you?"

Flabbergasted Harry replayed "I'm fine, thank you. Um –er how are you?"

"As good as I can be I guess. I have to ask you something though."

"Sure, anything, if I can help I mean."

"Sirius what are you doing? Waking the poor boy up on his birthday." said a voice Harry had heard, but only when he was a baby.

"Mum? Is…is that you?"

"Oh yes dear it is me. How are you?"

"I'm fine mum. How are you? Where's dad?"

"I'm here Harry. Your mum and I are alright. Sirius really why are you bothering Harry at this time, on his birthday no less?" Harry was at a point where anything in the magical world didn't surprise him much.

"Well I wanted to talk to Harry about what we were told today. And what a better birthday gift?"

"Mum, dad what is Sirius talking about?"

"Harry dear, lets not discuses this now please it's late."

"No, I wish to know, please. I'm already up, I wish to know why Sirius woke me up, in my own house no less."

"Harry this is the House of Black." Sirius said in a matter of fact voice.

"No Sirius I quite remember you left it to me. It's my house now. So what did you want to talk about?" Ignoring the look on Sirius' face, after he finished speaking.

"Sirius you left Harry your house? He's only eighteen." exclaimed Lily.

"Mum I'm not here alone. I spent a great deal of last year here. It's quite homey now."

"Wait me mum's not wailing. What did you do to her?"

"Honestly, well she's no longer here, she was driving me mad. Kreacher helped me get her down. And if it weren't for Severus I don't think I would've found that charm."

"You let Severus in my house!" clearly outraged, at that news.

"My house Sirius. And yes, he's staying in the first floor bedroom."

"But…how could you? You hate Severus."

"Times are different Sirius. We still disagree on almost everything I can assure you of that."

"But he tried to kill me!"

"And he didn't, we knocked him out first, remember?"

"Harry you knocked out your Professor? And your mum's friend?" exclaimed James.

"What was I supposed to do, let him kill Sirius? He was quite alright after Madam Pomfrey took care of him."

"You sound too much like your dad Harry." exclaimed Lily while shaking her head.

"What can I say mum I have a thing with rules, I don't like them. So what can I help you with?"

"Anyone killed by Lord Voldemort can come back as a ghost. Your dad and Sirius think it's a good idea. They wanted to know if we could all come back and live with you?"

"I'd love if all of you would come and stay. But I'd have to ask the others first."

"Others? Who else lives here Harry?" asked James worriedly.

"Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lupin, Tonks, their son Teddy, and right now Severus, plus me, Kreacher, and Winky."

"Lupin has a son? Since when?"

"Since last year, I'm Teddy's godfather." Looking quite proud, for this was a honour. "He's quite a little trouble maker too, I guess that sort of thing is genetic."

"Well dear please ask everyone."

"Ask who?" said Ginny who had fallowed Harry into the hall. "Harry who are you talking to?"

"Ginny? Why are you awake? Oh I'm talking to Sirius, me mum and dad."

"I heard you leave, and you never came back to the room, I was getting worried. Hello Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Hello dear, please call me Lily, and this is James."

"Hold on Harry you and Ginny are sharing a room?" appointed Sirius.

"Ya Sirius. Why, something wrong?"

"Well I...I...I, Lily some help here please, he's your son?"

"I think that there's nothing wrong with it dears. So what do you say Harry?"

"I'd love you to. Ginny do you think Ron or Hermione would mind having the rest of us Potter's here plus Sirius? I know Lupin won't have a problem with it."

"I don't think so. Ron loves company, not so much in the form of Professor Snape. But well, you know Ron. Hermione wouldn't care at all."

"Well then yes, you're all welcome to stay."

"Thank you dears. Step back for a moment please."

After stepping back Lily, James and Sirius stepped down from the Enchanted Mirror. Now looking as the ghosts from Hogwarts did. Pearly white; and Harry could see straight through them. "Alright I'm hearing something down the hall Tonks, I'll be back." said Lupin coming down the hall. "Harry, Ginny what are you two doing up so late?" Once he turned the corner he had seen James, Lily and Sirius. "James, Lily, Sirius it can't be, someone tell me I'm seeing things. Harry I am seeing things right this can't be possible." Vigorously rubbing his eyes, as if he was seeing things.

"Lupin, it's possible, you're not seeing things. At least I don't have to introduce you. Lupin you don't look well are you alright?" seeing Lupin starting to shake Harry yelled, "Ginny, please go back to your room. Look outside." Taking a sneak at the dark sky, now showing a full moon. "Ginny, run! Now!"

"What about you Harry?"

"Don't worry about me, go!"

"Harry dear, you must go also." said Lily.

"No mum I'm okay. Lupin lets get up to the attic. You guys can come."

They all ran up to the attic. Ginny back to their bedroom. Once they got there Lupin started to transform. "Harry now!" After Lupin said this, Harry transfigured into a stag right on the spot. "James look." said Lily pointing at Harry. "He's a stag." On the verge of tears she stared down at Harry. Sirius chimed in, "So is his patronus. It's a very powerful one too, it saved me." Lupin, who shot up as a werewolf right there, just looked at Harry and the others and sat down for the time being. Shortly later Lupin turned back to his normal self. And so did Harry. "Thank you Harry. You know I hate to be alone. It'll be better at Hogwarts, if I don't get the potion; we've got the Shrieking Shack. But I'm quite surprised, that went more quickly than ever." And Lupin patted Harry on the shoulder, after saying this.

"Well that was interesting, I'd say. Harry I'm proud of you. You transfigured quite fast." stated James.

"Thanks dad, Lupin told me you were a stag also, so naturally I chose a stag. Although I didn't choose my patronus, it chose me instead." Looking at Lupin, "And if it weren't for Lupin I wouldn't be able to make a patronus. The best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher I've ever had."

"Don't flatter me Harry. You did that yourself."

"If I recall correctly I asked you to show me how to fight off the dementors. And you showed me. And that boggart didn't like me much after that I could just tell. When I needed it when it counted most it came through as powerful as it could ever be."

"There were dementors at Hogwarts?" asked the enquiring Lily.

"Yes, they were all after Sirius. And again if it weren't for Lupin I probably would've let Severus kill him. I didn't know the truth until that night. And I was gravely angry Peter got away, but he killed himself anyway last year."

"Harry what do you mean he killed himself?" asked Sirius.

"You didn't ask him that? Well figures he wouldn't want to see you; you're the one who almost did him in. And I said no."

"Why did you say no Harry dear?" Lily's eye brows rising.

"I didn't think either of you would've wanted Sirius to do it, I told Peter he could go to Azkaban and die there in misery instead. But he had gotten away, helped bring Voldemort, I mean Tom Riddle back. I asked him for one favour, to get us out of the Malfoy's house, and he killed himself right there. Must have hurt him to request a simple favour to me. Serves him right in my opinion. He asked for it, he was either going to die from Sirius or by me. He chose neither in the end."

"You're telling me that if he didn't kill himself Harry, you would've killed him?"

"Yes I would've. At that point I didn't want anyone else to die because of me, and if he was going to stand in my way, I'd do what I'd have to. And if that meant putting an end to Peter Pettigrew than that's what I'd have to do."

"Let me get this straight Harry, you wouldn't let me kill him, but you would do it yourself?"

"You were alive then Sirius. If you were there with me that night I would have let you do it. But you were not, so I would have done it."

"I think I hear Tonks, let's go down stairs." Stated Lupin hastily to end this conversation. And they all walked and floated down the hall.

"Lupin, Harry where are you two?" yelled the worried, stony face of Tonks.

"Where right here dear, how's Teddy?"

"Calling for Harry. Harry you don't mind do you?" handing Teddy to Harry, before he could respond.

"No, not at all. Come here Teddy. Shh it's okay."

"Uncle Harry, Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Teddy. But the party hasn't started yet."

"I know. Your welcome." Pointing at Lily, James and Sirius. "Who are those people Uncle Harry?"

"Well Teddy, this is my mum and dad, and this is Sirius he's like my uncle." Seeing the look on Sirius' face made his day.

"Daddy, do you now them too?" turning to look at his dad.

"Of course I do Teddy. There old friends of mine. Let's get you back to bed okay Teddy; we have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay, can Uncle Harry take me upstairs?"

"I'd love to Teddy. Let's go alright? Don't worry Lupin, I've got him alright." After saying this Harry carried Teddy up to his room, so he could get some more sleep.

"Lily, James, and Sirius it's good to see you three. You should be happy to know that he's very good with Teddy." Nodding her head in the direction Harry just went. "He'll make a good dad someday. Hopefully soon too, he and Ginny are inseparable at times."

"Are they engaged?"

"No, not yet. Although when Severus turned up earlier today, he seemed glad at what he gave him."

"What did Severus give Harry?" asked Lily with an enquiring look upon her face for another time that night.

"None other than the key to your house in Godric's Hallow. He was quite thrilled."

"He has the key? I'm glad for that, but I didn't think he was ready."

"Lily he's already been to Godric's Hallow. On Christmas Eve, he and Hermione went to the grave and the house." stated Lupin, realizing that he shouldn't have said this.

"He's already been there? I didn't think he would so soon. And you let him?"

"He was on the run, and last I checked he's an adult now, he made the choice to go. After which he became obsessed with the Deathly Hallows. Good thing he did, when he did."

"Lupin you don't believe in that do you?"

"Don't ask me, ask James that question. Mr. I've got Death's cloak."

"James, you believe in that nonsense? It was just an invisibility cloak."

Out of thin air Harry appeared in the hall with the cloak in his hand.

"Mum, can a regular invisibility cloak do this?" As he threw it over himself. "Lupin please summon the cloak and know I'm not holding it." To prove his point he stuck his hands out from beneath the cloak.

"_Accio. _Nothing, it's not coming." As Harry then took the cloak off of himself. After doing this Tonks left the room to go back to sleep.

"See no other cloak but Death's can do that. And what do you think this wand is made of? That's right it's the Elder Wand."

"Harry, if you have the cloak, the wand and the stone, your, your invincible." stated James.

"Only I destroyed the stone the night I destroyed Volde-Tom Riddle. So I only have these two. They usually stay locked up in my room. Along with my snitch, the Triwizard Cup, and my seeker badge."

"I knew my boy would be a Gryffindor seeker!" shouted James while doing a flip Peeves would be proud of.

"Dad, there's still people asleep."

"Oh right." Lowering his voice to a whisper.

Hearing a knock at the front door Harry asked, just to make sure. "Did you hear someone at the door Lupin?"

"Yes I did Harry. Who could it be?"

" I have no clue. If you'll excuse me I'll go see whom it is." And Harry left the room to go to the door. When he opened it there stood two people he had never seen before. An average height man, with greying hair that looked just as Harry's had. He was not thin nor fat. He wore a ride grin on his face. The woman was a slight bit shorter than the man, with long black and grey hair. She too wore a smile from ear to ear upon her face. "Harry who is it?" called out Lupin.

"Was that Remus Lupin dear?" clearly asking the man next to her.

"Mrs. Potter! Is that you?" called Lupin now in the hall walking towards the door.

"Dear it is Remus. Hello dear boy, come give mum a hug." As she reached out and squeezed Lupin over toward her.

"Mrs. Potter I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic dear, you?"

"Great. Heavens I'm sorry, Harry, this is your grandmum, and granddad Potter." Looking at the now very confused expression upon Harry's face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh dear Harry we haven't seen you since you were wearing dippers. Dear boy you look like James. Michael say something will you?"

"It's alright grandmum. Come in, I'll start some tea. Let me show you your room first. This way, please."

"Dear boy you have great manners."

"Thank you, I think it may be lack of sleep though. For I suppose I'm like dad, a rule breaker, a troublemaker. Let me take your bags."

"Even if you are, your mothers' family must have taught you something good."

"Well they taught me to take visitors bags, and how to cook. But it's easier with magic so I've learned. Here we are, if you start the fire, Kreacher will put it out at night he will also close the blinds at night. There's parchment, quills, and ink in the desk. We have two house-hold owls. The nearest loo is down the hall on your left. The clock is on the mantel piece. Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be in the kitchen making tea. Come on down when you're ready."

"Thank you Harry, this looks better then the last time I was in the House of Black. I see Sirius has done good, leaving the house to you."

"Well, um thank you and you are welcome. But now it's properly renamed the House of Potter."

"Clever. We will be down stairs in a moment thank you dear."

At that Harry left his grandmum and granddad alone to get settled in. He made his way to the kitchen to start the tea, which Hermione had already started. "I heard we already have some guests so I started tea. Harry could you please help me make breakfast?"

"Harry cook?" asked Lupin and Sirius at the same time.

"Yes I cook. The one thing I learned other that taking luggage from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia was how to cook. I'm actually pretty good at it. Hermione what are you making?'

"I don't know, it's a mess. My spell isn't working. Heads up!"

Ducking Harry added, "Maybe that's the problem put the wand down. Let me take over. Can you go wake the others, while I sort out this mess?"

"Yes thank you Harry, you're a life saver! Happy Birthday!"

"No problem Hermione. Thank you." Hermione ran out of the room and into the hall, to wake the others. Harry waved his wand hand, and the mess started to clean itself.

"So who's here Lupin won't tell us?" said Lily

"You will see them, their on their way down as we speak."

"How do you know that Harry?" asked Sirius curiously.

"You think I don't have a map of my own house Sirius?"

"Do you?"

"No of course not, I've learned how to perform Legilimency."

"Wasn't Snape supposed to teach you Occlumency?"

"Yes, and he failed, but I learned it on my own. I guess I've got a hard head." Looking at his dad while saying this, and giving him a grin. "What should I make now that the mess has been taken care of?"

"What can you make?"

"Anything a muggle would eat and some."

"Muggle food? I can't say I've had much of that. Make a breakfast that your aunt and uncle would eat."

"To be safe, I'm not going to comment on that statement. So eggs, waffles, toast, pudding, fruit, am I missing anything mum?"

"You're lucky you didn't say anything about Petunia, Harry. But you're missing a drink."

"We've got plenty of pumpkin juice and butterbeer; I think we even have a fair share of firewhiskey. But I'm only sure that that is for tonight."

"Harry! I'm glad you're okay." Ginny came running into the kitchen and hugged Harry, and then snogged him in front of everyone. Once she pulled back Harry addressed her.

"I'm alright I always am. It's both a blessing and a curse. I can only assume Hermione woke you?"

"She did. Yes you're cooking, I love you're cooking. Don't tell Hermione but you cook better than she does." Lowering her voice to a whisper in case Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"I won't don't worry. Told you Sirius, I _can_ cook."

Hearing someone in the hall Harry continued, "Grandmum, granddad in here!" Harry yelled out so that they could find their way.

"Harry what are you doing in the kitchen, that's no place for a man. Out, I'll cook. OUT!" exclaimed Mary Potter.

"No you're a guest, sit. I'm quite a good cook. Please excuse my manners, Ginny this is my grandmum and granddad Potter. Grandmum, granddad this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you dear. For a moment I thought I heard James."

"Hello mum, dad. How are you?"

"Oh dear heavens! James! Now this is not a good joke Harry."

"Hello Mary, how are you?"

"Lily? James? But, but how? What is going on here? Sirius?"

"Hello Mrs. Potter." exclaimed Sirius while bowing toward her.

"Well this really is the whole family then isn't it? Everyone's here. Good to see you all again." Still flustered at what she was seeing.

"Dad, how are you?"

"He hasn't talked much since, You-Know-Who, did You-Know-What."

"Well no need to worry granddad I killed Lord Voldemort." Harry called out from the kitchen.

Mrs. and Mr. Potter shuttered, "How dare you say his name boy!" yelled Michael Potter

"I've always said his name. I've said it since I've known the truth. If I don't call him Lord Voldemort I call him Tom Marvolo Riddle. Always have, Albus Dumbledore did, and so do I."

"And you believe everything Albus told you?"

"I trust in him, and if it weren't for him, I don't think anyone would be here, because I wouldn't be alive. There wouldn't be a 'Happy Birthday Harry' banner outside. So yes I believed in Albus, and I still do."

"You're alive because you have a very old magic in you Harry. Albus Dumbledore had nothing to do with it."

"Sorry granddad, but he had a great deal to the fact that we're having this conversation right now. You don't know what happened while I was at Hogwarts, or half of what I've seen. He taught me quite a great deal, he was a good man. His name will not be used in vein in my house." Saying this in a very sharp tone of voice.

"Blimy why are there so many people in here?" shouted Ron breaking the awkward silence.

"Ron, meet my granddad and my grandmum."

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Potter's"

"Hello Ron dear."

"Hel-lo." Yawning as he made his way over to the table, repeating what he had already said. "Wait Sirius? I'm losing it, I think I should go back to sleep."

"Hello Ron, you are _not_ going mad, it really is me, and this is Lily and James, Harry's parents." Ron merely nodded, and sat down at the table. Apparently he was used to strange things happening around Harry.

Harry at this time had breakfast done, and on the table. As he looked over the table they were missing someone. "Where's Severus?"

"I couldn't get him up. And his door won't open. I hope he's alright." said Hermione.

"Everyone, eat, I'll be back. I know why it won't open."

"Harry I've tried every spell I know, it won't open."

"Because he didn't want it to. He set it where it'll only open to Parseltounge, you can't speak Parseltounge. I'm the only one here that can open it. I shall be back. Please eat."

"Harry you speak Parseltounge?"

"But of course I do mum. When Voldemort attempted to kill be the first time, he gave me some of his powers, the ability to speak to snakes one of them. And right before my eleventh birthday, I sent a snake loose from the zoo. It started chasing Dudley. That was funny."

"Harry that's not funny."

"I didn't know how to stop it, it wasn't until later that holiday, I found out I was a wizard. And Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley."

"You mean Petunia never told you?" now Lily was razing her voice.

"Never, Uncle Vernon said they were hoping I would be normal. Me normal, I think they learned I wasn't normal when glasses would break if they said something about you or dad. And then my third year I blew up Marge. And I left the house and went to the Leakey Cauldron."

"You blew up Marge!"

"She was still alive. She was getting on my nerves. Please may I go get Severus now? He'll like to see you."

"He knows I'm here?"

"If I know him, yes he knows. I'll be back, please start without me." Noticing that no one had started eating yet. Harry walked out of the kitchen which was now full of people talking and filling each other in on what has happened. He had made his way to Snape's room and stood in front of the door.

"_Open."_ said Harry in parseltounge, rasps of hissing extruding from him mouth. The door in which lead to Severus's room opened. "Severus breakfast is on the table, please come out and eat. There's someone here who wishes to see you."

"Who would wish to see me Potter?" snarled Snape grimly.

"I won't ruin the surprise, please come out. She says she's an old friend. And I've already figured how to get in here, very smart by the way. So are you coming out?"

"If you wish me to, it's your house. I'm up, I'm coming."

"Good. Shall we go them?"

"Ah but of course, after you Potter."

So Harry, fallowed by Snape, made their way to the kitchen were there now sat all the Weasley's. "So Potter who wishes to see me?"

"Why not see for yourself? Mum, he's here."

"Do you think I'm mad Potter? Lily is dead. You're much like your arrogant dad before you."

"Please Severus don't say that about my dad, the last person who said ill of my parents ended up looking like a giant balloon. And again if you wish to say that, tell him yourself."

"Potter you are one arrogant, fool. And you will not talk to me like that, understood?"

"No, not so much Severus. This is after all my house, and you are a guest, do you understand me?"

"Arrogant, just like James." Snorting loudly as if Harry was dirt on his nose.

"Severus, how dare you?"

"Mum, I can take care of this. Severus I believe you've met my mum. And if you call me arrogant again, I will personally pack your bags, and you can see your way out. I trust you know where the door is?"

"I ought to….."

"You ought to what Severus? Remember I brought you back, trusting you put your Death Eater days behind you, I can always reverse my generosity."

"How dare you speak of that?"

"Just as well as you dare to call both myself and my dad arrogant. You can either sit down and eat, or leave, make your choice. Whatever happened in the past can stay there, understood?" With everyone staring at them, quite as can be Snape just stared at Harry. While they were arguing, Ron was hoping that Snape would leave; his fingers crossed.

Snape sat himself down at the table next to Mr. Weasley and began to eat. "Severus, where are your manners? You didn't say hello to me mum or me dad." Harry was merely enjoying taunting Snape. The stone cold look of Snape's face, showed how much he despised Harry. But he changed it to a gentle smile. "Hello Lily, James, how are you?" nodding courtly at them both shovelling food into his mouth.

"I'm fine Severus. I do wish that you don't talk to Harry like that again. And I thank you for giving him the key."

"But of course Lily, I'm sorry for the way I acted. And sorry James, I have no right to say that about you."

"Severus, back at Hogwarts I _was_ quite full of myself. But after that I really wasn't, and you knew that. We worked together."

"You two worked together?' asked Harry, while choking on butterbeer.

"Oh yes. For only a year or so, but we did."

Soon all conversation had died down, more people were arriving. "Ginny how many people did you invite?"

"Only all your friends from Hogwarts, teachers, and family."

"You didn't invite the Dursley's did you?"

"Of course I did, and they said they'd come."

Just after say this more people arrived. "Hello Oliver, Katie, Lee, Angelina, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, oh and Alicia. Thank you all for coming. Please set any gifts in the kitchen, everyone else is in the back yard."

"Thank you for inviting us. Where's Harry?" asked Oliver.

"He's in the backyard. You are all very welcome."

As everyone made their way into the house, and dropping off the gifts, a car arrived. It was black, and fairly large. Immediately Ginny knew this was the Dursley's, for they didn't see a house. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, hello I'm Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend. I'm so glad you could make it. If you'd please fallow me, I need to take the charm off the house first. Hold on one second please." And with a flick of her wrist the Dursley's could see the house. "Okay now that that's done, please fallow me. You're the last of the guests so I no longer have to wait outside."

"Where's Harry? You said your name was Ginny, right?" asked Dudley.

"He's in the backyard with everyone else. And yes, it's Ginny. You must be Dudley. Nice to meet you." Holding out her hand, Dudley shook it and smiled.

"I'm sorry did you say your Harry's girlfriend?" asked Aunt Petunia with a quivering look in her eyes, she didn't like the idea of being in a house of wizards.

"Oh yes, I did. Why, is there something wrong?"

"No, no not at all I just never thought Harry would ever find a girlfriend. Thank you for inviting us, Ms. Weasley."

"You're welcome Mrs. Dursley. Here we are. You can set your gift over there with the rest, and I'll take you out back."

"Excuse me, Ginny where is the loo?" asked Lee.

"Once out of the kitchen turn right, it'll be the third door on your left."

"Thanks, so much." And Lee disappeared out of the room.

"Petunia!"

"Who called my name?"

"Me, your sister, Lily. How are you? Ah you must be Dudley, I'm your Aunt Lily. Nice to meet you, hello Vernon."

"This, this is why I never liked magic! Hello Lily, I'm quite fine thank you. I can only assume James is here also?"

"But of course he is Petunia. Ginny, I'll lead them outside, Harry's looking for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter."

"You are very welcome dear."

As Ginny left she could no longer hear what they were talking about in the kitchen. She stepped out into the yard to see dozens of people talking to each other. She couldn't help but notice that most of them had red hair. At that thought her face turned red. Once Harry had spotted her he ran over and grabbed her around her waist. He picked her up and spun her around. Everyone staring at them now, but Harry didn't seem to care. "Ginny there's something I have to tell you and I don't care who hears me." He progressively grew louder. "Ginny Weasley I've wanted to tell you this for some time now, and I think having everyone I've ever known here, it's the best time to say this." Pausing for effect. "Ginny, I love you!" Ginny gradually got redder as everyone stared and clapped. The cheering only got worse as Harry snogged Ginny right then and there.


	6. Chapter 6

**At last the crowd stopped cheering and continued their conversations. Harry was too excited to notice that it was getting dark. Wondering where the time went, he looked around to see that Mrs. Weasley disappeared. Soon after disappearing, Mrs. Weasley brought out the snitch shaped cake. Once again she put too much work into his birthday cake. Harry blew out the candles. His parents and Sirius congratulating him. The Dursley's standing in the corner talking to Mr. Weasley. Everyone was now eating their piece of cake. After everyone finished their cake, it was time to open presents. Harry wasn't sure he wanted all the attention. But everyone had come out for his birthday, so he'd have to deal with the attention. **

"**Present time!" called Mrs. Weasley as she was coming through the door with the presents hovering over the yard. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shrieked when Mrs. Weasley had the gifts hovering over the lawn. They looked utterly disturbed at this act. Dudley on the other hand was talking to Luna, and didn't seem bothered by the magic at all. **

"**Alright I'll start with this one here." Harry bent over and picked up a package that read **_**To Harry From Severus. **_**Harry opened it, to find something that he'd had plenty of experience with, a pensieve. But when Harry went to thank Severus he disappeared. So Harry went on with the opening the presents. Fred and George got him none other than jokes; Oliver and Katie got him a Quidditch collection including his own set of balls, and a repair kit. Ginny had already given Harry a gift, in his own mind, but she bought him a new sneakoscope, to add to his collection, each was of a different style. Hermione and Ron had given Harry some really special photographs from when they were at Hogwarts together. And Neville gave Harry many books he had found interesting while at Hogwarts, most of which were about herbs. He had gotten many, many more gifts; he thanked everyone, for everything. "Thank you all for coming here today, and thank you so very much for these wonderful presents. Please enjoy the rest of the evening."**

**Shortly after he had thanked everyone, people started to leave. The sky grew dark, stars twinkling in the moonlight. Thanking each and everyone as they left, Harry thought the night went well. The only people who stayed were the Weasley's, Harry's grandparents, Oliver and Katie. They had plenty of room at the house for everyone. And Harry liked the company. Before he turned in, Harry had a knock on his door. "Come in." he said to whom ever was outside the door.**

"**Harry dear, we didn't want to give you this in front of everyone, so here, Happy Birthday." Harry's grandmum handed him a shrunken chest, which he restored to the proper size with a flick of his wrist. **

**He had opened it up to find things he had, but they weren't his. "Who's were these?" he asked his grandmum.**

"**Oh but your fathers dear. Take things out, look at them."**

**Harry did as she had asked. Ginny looking curiously into the chest as he did so. "Wow, this was dads after he left Hogwarts?" he was referring to the Gryffindor Seekers badge, that had the years he played etched in the front, as well as his name. Mary just nodded at him. Next he pulled out a long thin box, one that looked like something that came from Ollivander's. "Is this…dads' wand?"**

"**Ah, yes dear it is. We were able to visit the house after...well you know, and we found it. We kept its box, and returned it there. Some place in there is your mums' wand also. Keep looking."**

**Sure enough Harry found it. He could feel tears rushing to his eyes, but he forbid himself to cry. So instead he kept pulling out more things from the chest. A Gryffindor banner, his dads' captain badge, pictures of not only himself but of his whole family. The more he dug into the chest, the faster the tears came, and the harder it became to hold them back. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Ginny right there holding his arm around hers, comforting him. "I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean for you to cry." said his now saddened grandmum. **

"**It's alright, there not tears of sadness, there tears of joy, of remorse."**

**At that Mary left Harry and Ginny there looking into the chest. The day couldn't have gone better. Things were really looking up for Harry. Tomorrow he had his Auror test at the Ministry, which, he didn't need a job, but he wanted to see if he could pass. His birthday was the best he'd ever had. Everyone he had ever cared for was there, his friends and his family. Even the Dursley's seemed to have a good time, considering that they can't stand magic.**

**Dudley seemed to like Luna quite a bit, and Luna seemed to like him. Even funnier, Luna gave Dudley her address, and told him to write her. And Dudley gave Luna his telephone number so she could call him. For some reason Harry felt that Dudley liked magic more than his parents had, he was more excepting to it than them. Harry knew this before his fifth year, when the dementors came. And he was glad that Dudley and Luna seemed to like each other.**

**Soon after packing his dads' things into the chest as they were, Harry went to turn in. The lights went out and when his head hit the pillow, he fell fast asleep. But it didn't last long, a mere two hours of sleep and he heard something downstairs. Ginny must've heard it also, for she was wide awake next to him. "Ginny, I'll take care of it, go back to sleep please." He had given her a kiss on the cheek, and headed for the door, wand ready in his hand. **

"**Harry be careful, please."**

"**You know me."**

"**That's what I'm afraid of." At that she laughed and returned back to bed. **

**He cautiously walked down the hall. He heard a mans voice. One he recognised but couldn't put a name to it, without a face. He reached the door way to find Winky holding this man by charm, so he couldn't leave the small entrance. "Winky heard strange man at door, Winky keep him hear until Master come." Winky said so proudly.**

"**Mr. Diggory? What can I do for you at this hour? Oh, thank you Winky, you can go now, it's alright." At that Winky let her hand fall back to her side, and walked courtly back into the kitchen. **

"**I've gone mad, boy, mad! I keep hearing Cedric's voice calling out to me!"**

"**Mr. Diggory, I can help you, first, please give me your wand, you're a bit unstable, I don't want either of us to get hurt." Reluctantly Mr. Diggory handed Harry his wand. "Thank you, and secondly you're not going mad, please fallow me. Oh and thirdly please don't yell, people are still asleep."**

**Mr. Diggory did so. They walked down the hall into the direction of the Enchanted Mirror. "Cedric Diggory, Enchanted Mirror, House of Potter." Harry called into the mirror. And soon there after Cedric appeared.**

"**Harry, I'm going mad! I look into the mirror and instead of seeing myself I see Cedric!"**

"**Calm down Mr. Diggory you are suppose to see Cedric. It's an enchanted mirror. Now please trust me you are NOT going mad."**

"**Prove it boy, prove it!"**

"**Alright I will." Harry faced the mirror and began to speak, "Hello Cedric, nice to see you again, not under the circumstances, but you know." "Hello Harry, how are you? Ah, Happy Birthday! And remember I never blamed you for what happened." **

"**I know, but I still feel guilty, I'm the one that suggested we both grab it at the same time."**

"**But I agreed that it was a good idea. Is my dad alright? I can't see him."**

"**Mr. Diggory! Well let me call Severus." And at that Harry yelled for him, "SEVERUS!" **

"**Snape is here? Does he know about the mirror?"**

"**He knows to well of the mirror, I'll explain later, here he comes."**

"**What in bloody hell do you want Potter, I was asleep."**

"**Firstly, my house, I'll wake you when I please. Secondly please help me with Mr. Diggory, I think he's drunk."**

"**Why I ought to…never mind, this isn't the time nor place, here give him this. Do you have a goblet?"**

"**Oh, so I the eighteen year old can now do magic. I see, **_**Accio goblet.**_**"**

**Right then the goblet appeared from the kitchen. Snape filled it with the potion, and gave it to Mr. Diggory. "If you don't mind Potter I'm off to bed again. Good night." And Snape stormed away. **

"**I'm sorry you have to live with that Harry." exclaimed Cedric.**

"**No, it's my fault, I told him he could stay. But I love it when he yells at me because I get to correct him, that I'm no longer at Hogwarts. That he can no longer treat me like I am."**

"**Cedric, is that really you?" Mr. Diggory finally came back to normal.**

"**Ya dad, it's me. I want to –er come back home with you, as a ghost."**

"**But we have no enchanted mirror."**

"**Not yet you don't, give me a second." Out of nowhere a hand mirror appeared. "I know the incantations to enchant it, you can take it with you. As long as I get it back." As he was speaking he was using nonverbal charms to enchant the mirror. "Here you go Mr. Diggory." He handed the mirror over to him.**

"**Thank you Harry, for all your help, I'll be going now."**

"**Mr. Diggory hold on I think this is yours." As he handed back the wand. **

"**Oh thank you again boy. How do I make this thing work though?"**

"**Just say Cedric Diggory Enchanted Hand Mirror then your house. Your welcome Mr. Diggory, let me walk you to the door."**

"**But of course, thank you again Harry. I guess I'****m not mad after all."**

"**Your welcome once again Mr. Diggory. Have a good night."**

**At that Mr. Diggory left into the dark of the night. The sky once blanketed with stars and the moon was starting to turn purple. It was early morning, late evening. The chill of the night crept up on Harry. So he too walked back to his room, to turn in once again. As he opened his bedroom door, he heard Ginny weeping.**

"**Ginny are you alright? What's wrong? I'm here."**

"**Oh goodness, your okay. I thought something had happened to you, I was afraid to leave the room." She said this while springing up from the bed, and running to hug Harry.**

"**I'm quite alright Ginny, dear. It was Mr. Diggory. He thought he was going mad, hearing Cedric's voice. But everything has been worked out. Don't worry. Let's get back to bed shall we?"**

"**Agreed, I'm so tired, it was a long day. So much has happened. And you have a big day tomorrow, you'll need your sleep." Right then she snogged Harry, and dragged him to the bed. They both feel asleep fast, Ginny was right it was a long day, and Harry did need sleep.**

**Sooner than he would've liked it was morning. He dragged his groggy self from bed and walked downstairs to make tea. When he got there he found out he was not the only one up. Hermione was already in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley making breakfast, and starting the fire for tea. "Good morning Harry. Are you excited for today?" asked Mrs. Weasley as cheerful as ever.**

"**Good morning Mrs. Weasley. Not at all, I couldn't sleep at all last night, but I guess I've got to do it anyway. But it doesn't matter if I pass or not, I've already got a job at Hogwarts. I just wanted to see if I could pass."**

"**You'll do fine dear. I have all the faith in you. Plus you're still acting Minister right now; people will hope you can pass that test. But with everything you've been through I know you'll do fine. Sit and eat." Pointing to the plate of food on the table in front of Harry, and ushering him to sit down.**

"**Harry where's Ginny, she's not upstairs. I went to go wake her up and she's not there."**

"**I'm not sure. When I woke up she was still asleep. I have no clue where she'd be."**

"**You two sleep in the same room?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a sharp tone.**

"**Yes we do Mrs. Weasley." Seeing the look on her face Harry continued. "We do nothing of the sort Mrs. Weasley; we just share the bed, nothing else."**

"**I believe you Harry. I'm just surprised that's all."**

"**Surprised at what, if you don'****t mind me asking Mrs. Weasley?"**

"**Not at all dear, I'm surprised at how fast you two are moving. It seems just like yesterday we all came running down the stairs to you two snogging. Maybe it's just me."**

"**Mrs. Weasley I respect your opinion and I see how it can seem that way. But neither of us will do anything that the other doesn't want to. We both decided to share a room, it wasn't one forcing the other. Just so you know."**

"**Harry dear, even a very old wizard would not be able to say that to their ****girlfriends mum. You show great wisdom, and respect. I know that you two wouldn't hurt each other, and I trust you two to take this situation as adults. Now I think we should go and look for her, don't you?"**

"**Agreed Mrs. Weasley. I think I know where she went, if you'll excuse me."**

"**Of course dear, hurry back before your food gets cold."**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sprang up the stairs; making thumping sounds so load no one could still be asleep. He was skipping steps, taking three at a time. Once he passed the open door to his and Ginny's room; noticing the she indeed was not in there. So he continued up the hall towards the attic. The stairs to the attic were indeed drawn down, out of the ceiling. Slowly and cautiously Harry walked up the old creaking steps. "Ginny are you in here?" Harry called out.

"Harry, is that you?"

"Yes Ginny it's me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Come on up."

"Why are you up here? We were all worried, you were in the room then you just disappeared."

"I heard something, and came to follow it. Once I got up here it disappeared and I can't get down."

"What do you mean you can't get down?" his head poking into the floor of the attic.

"I can't leave this spot, it's like I'm stuck here. And no one can hear me scream for help. How'd you now to look here?"

"I had a gut feeling. I know how to get you down. But first, let me get rid of the dementors."

"That's why I can't leave? Dementors? Here but why?"

"Ya there here, I can feel the happiness leaving me. Why, I have no clue." Harry drew out his wand, "_Expecto patronum!"_

And his stag patronus came running around the attic, and dementors flew everywhere. There had to be at least five or six of them up there. He being the Minister at the moment continued by bidding them back to Azkaban, and told them never come back there unless asked. Slowly but surely they all left.

"You should be able to come down now Ginny." And he was right; Ginny came walking down the stairs to the attic, and into Harry's arms.

"Thank goodness Harry, I'm glad you are here. I was afraid no one would find me."

"I'm glad I'm here too." Giving a little laugh. "If you are alright, your mums' in the kitchen cooking."

"Harry isn't your test soon? You've got to hurry up."

"I'll be fine, I'm Minister, and I'll get there on time."

"Are you sure, you're cutting it close this time."

"I'll be fine Ginny, let's get downstairs before your mum freaks. She and Hermione are so worried. And I can only be sure that if Ron's up he's worried also." Ginny didn't even respond to Harry, instead she pulled herself closer to him, Harry could only assume for warmth. But out of no where Harry gave her a piece of chocolate. "Here eat this you'll feel better instantly." She took it from her, took a bite and felt better just as Harry had said. They walked their way slowly down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Harry you're gonna be late!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "EAT! You have little to now time. Hello Ginny dear are you alright?"

"I'm fine mum, Harry gave me some chocolate. Harry you really should hurry up. What kind of example are you setting everyone at the Ministry if you're late?"

"Alright I'll eat fast, and I'll go. You two are right." At that Harry shovelled his breakfast into his mouth, and off he went.

He arrived just in time for his test. People standing by the doorway waiting for him to come out with his results. For some reason he wasn't nervous, not a bit. And Harry knew nerves all to well, facing his death not too long ago in the Forbidden Forest. After doing that, this test would be easy. Of everything he'd done while at Hogwarts, walking into his death was the hardest, it could even possibly be the reason he's still alive. He like no others before him faced his death as a young man, full force. Not wanting the ones he loved to die because of him and because of this he and the others were still alive.

Harry walked into the room, with its white walls, and a small desk with two quills and ink, parchment rolled up in the corner. The desk was of the same size as the ones used for Hogwarts exams. A man sat in the corner. Harry recognized him as the last head of the Auror office. The test was made of two parts, a written test and a practical test, the practical test was separated into sub-divisions. Suddenly Harry wondered that if the dementors that came to the House of Potter were part of this practical exam. Completely satisfied if it was, for he got rid of them, and sensed it before he even got there.

"Please sit Minister; you have two hours to finish the written test. You've already passed part of your practical exam, with full marks. After the written portion, we will be going into another room to finish the practical portion." Noticing that Harry had sat down he finished by saying, "You may begin."

Looking at the first question Harry knew he would pass. Defence Against the Dark Arts had always been one of Harry's best subjects at Hogwarts. Even with some of the worst teachers you could ever have. One who died, the other can't even remember who he is, Lupin, who now works at Hogwarts again, one who wasn't who it was suppose to be, and lastly one who was a evil Ministry worker, plus Snape. Never had they had a teacher last more than a year in that subject- Harry was hoping he'd be the first. He didn't want to stay there forever, but until things got to a normal state. Or as normal as possible an all Wizarding school could get.

_Question 1- How do you get rid of a boggart?_ Harry knew this one; he had learned it from Lupin in his third year. You laugh, and imagine it as something it isn't, they hate laughter then you shout '_riddickulus_'. _Question 14- Name two Ministry level four rated beasts (at least level four). _Easy Harry thought Dragon, and Basilisk (King of Serpents). Both of which he has fought. His last question- _What are the three unforgivable curses? _Harry thought for some time-Avada Kedavra, Imperius and Cruciatus. Wonderful, now the rest of the practical exam Harry thought silently to himself.

"Well Mr. Potter, I mean Minister you've passed the writing portion with full marks, something that has never been done the first time." The man looked utterly surprised. "Now please follow me for your practical exam, right this way." stated the man, who never told Harry his name.

Harry followed the man into a dark, cold room, through a door in the one they just left. There stood five Ministry Auror's, as well as Mr. Weasley, in the Minister's seat. They first asked Harry to contour a patronus. When he did there were murmurs amongst them, they all looked very pleased. Next they let out a boggart, which Harry had to get into a chest. Surprisingly the boggart turned into a dementor. But easily enough he got it into the chest. More murmurs matched the first. Once he'd finished the rest if the test; he sat waiting for the results, fingers crossed.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, you've passed your test. We understand that you however will be teaching our young witches and wizards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. We are all glad to know we will have a qualifying teacher in Defence Against the Dark Arts. And we hope you find your time there great." said Mr. Weasley. Who showed no sign of being surprised that Harry had passed so well. Shortly after saying this, the room cleared out, Harry was the only one to get tested that day.

"Harry I'm so very proud of you. I'll have you know, that no one in eighty years has passed the first time taking the test so well. This will of course be in the _Daily Prophet_. As well as in our history books." Giving Harry the look that said _'not like that would matter to you, after what just happened.'_ "Harry if you want to go back home, go, I'll take care of things here. I'm sure everyone will want to know how you did on your test. Tonks already knows, she gives you her congratulations. Now go on, go home, get ready for the new semester."

"Thanks so much Mr. Weasley. You are staying for dinner tonight right? I'm cooking again, I thought I'd give Mrs. Weasley a break, she's been working so hard."

"I'd love to Harry. See you at home this evening then." Nodding to Harry Mr. Weasley was swept away for a meeting. Leaving Harry in the room, walking back to the hall of waiting Ministry workers, all of whom were hoping Harry passed. Once in the hall of twenty or thirty people waiting for him, cameras flashed and Rita Seeker started asking questions, "Minister, Minister, did you pass?"

"Hum, well if I didn't would I be smiling? Yes I passed, but my work here at the Ministry will end with the start of the new term. Any more questions Ms. Seeker?"

"Just one sir, you're not staying at the Ministry?"

"No I'm not, I'm going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. And hopefully I'll last more than one school year." Nodding courtly at the astonished faces, "Now if you'd please excuse me I must be on my way. Thank you and have a good day." He politely exited the hall, excepting pats of congratulations from those around him. Once at the end of the hall, he nodded, and apperated home.

Stopping just outside the door to enjoy the wonderful afternoon warmth given off from the sun, Harry steeped inside. "I'm home guys!" he shouted while hanging up his travelling cloak. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs he could only guess who it was.

"Harry! Well how'd it go? Did you pass?"

"Glad to see you too. Yes I passed, the best score in eighty years, for a first time test taker. I was hounded by Rita Seeker who was asking whether I'd stay at the Ministry. But I told her as well as everyone else that I'm needed at Hogwarts."

"You know how many people try to get jobs at the Ministry? And they just handed you one, but you declined."

"I can imagine loads, but I want to be at Hogwarts, and longer than one year. I don't think I could stay at the Ministry even after I leave Hogwarts, after all Hogwarts was my first real home, the first place I belonged. I can't turn that down."

"Harry I am truly glad I'll have you as a professor this year. You will help me with my homework right? You know I'll have loads to do."

"As long a by help you really mean help, and not giving you the answers, then of course. My office will be open when I'm free. Most of my free periods I'm helping other teachers, like your class with Lupin, I'm teaching Animagi, and I'm helping Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures. Even Malfoy asked for flying demonstrations."

"So you'll have a sign on your door of the times your free? That would be easier for any of your students."

"I just may do that. I get at least one free period a day, and only three classes to help with. The classes with Hagrid and Malfoy will only be when needed, Lupin's every Thursday before lunch, with your class. The other free periods I'll either be grading or helping students."

"Really, will anyone be helping in your class?"

"Lupin will be helping when we go over werewolves, he already volunteered, to help. Knowing that the students would ask many questions, that I can't answer, so that will only be roughly seven to fourteen classes total depending on how many questions are asked."

"Do you have lesson plans yet?" They had now made their way into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cooking along with Kreacher and Winky.

"Hello Harry dear. I've already heard the good news, Arthur sent an owl as soon as you finished."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. To answer your question Ginny, I have the first weeks lessons planned. I figured I could wing it from there."

"Ron should be down soon, along with Fred and George, they can smell food miles away. Fred and George decided to take today off, from the party last night." Hearing footsteps, Mrs. Weasley continued, "and here they come now."

"Hello mum."

"Afternoon mum."

"You've been cooking again, that smells delicious mum."

"Told you they can smell food a mile away. Where is Hermione?"

"I'm right here Mrs. Weasley, I had to save myself, I almost got run over by those three." Pointing at Ron, Fred and George who were shovelling food into their mouths.

"I'll be back in a moment Mrs. Weasley, please don't wait for me." stated Harry.

"Hurry back now dear."

Harry walked casually up the stairs in the hall, to his room. He had thought it over, he would go to Godric's Hallow before the new semester started, so he could spend more time with Ginny. Now he just needed to find an excuse to leave. He could say he must run some errands, alone. Which in the end he decided this would be the only way to get there. So he planned when he would go, the next morning after breakfast, a time when people usually run errands.


	8. Chapter 8

Before Harry knew it, it was time to wake again, for the start of the new day had come. The sky going from purple to pink, the sun was rising. Breakfast was made by Kreacher and Winky, and already set on the long table in the dining hall. Oliver and Katie left the night before, as did Bill and Fleur. Charlie was going to leave with Percy after breakfast. As for Fred and George, they planned on staying until Monday came around, which didn't bother Harry one bit. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't want to burden Harry, as much as he insisted that they weren't, decided to stay until Monday also. Leaving the house mostly empty. Harry invited his granddad and grandmum to stay until the new semester, but they were going to leave at the end of the week.

"I've got to run some errands, after breakfast, alone, but I shouldn't be very long."

"Alright dear, you know where to find us if you need anything." said Mrs. Weasley, after passing the toast.

"Please don't get hurt Harry, and don't take too long." added Ginny.

"I'll be fine, but I'm glad you care Ginny. I hope I won't take long either, I've got other things to do today, the new semester is coming soon, and I've got to leave earlier than you."

"That's right you do don't you. I totally forgot."

"So did I until I got my lovely letter from Minerva."

After helping clear the table Harry left for Godric's Hallow, which no one knew that's where he was going. He arrived in front of his house there and stepped into the yard. Immediately a man came around the corner. He was very old, and hunched over, with greying hair. He had a plump stomach, and leathery like hands. Harry assumed he worked to keep the yard in order, considering the weeds in his hands. "Sorry sir you can't go in there, only the owner can." said the man in a horse voice.

"I am the owner sir, my name is Harry James Potter, 'the boy who lived' I've got the key, right here." Pulling the key out of his cloak pocket, and turning it over so the man could see it.

"Oh dear I'm so very sorry Mr. Potter I didn't recognize you." And he gave Harry a low bow. "Please excuse my manners, go on in, please. I've touched nothing inside, just the garden here." Pointing at the garden bed in which he had just weeded.

"Thank you sir. Please there is no need to bow as you did. I'm a man of great luck is all, nothing more."

"Ah but you are the boy who lived, weather luck or not, you got rid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. For that I bow, as low as I can in your honour. I must say though I never knew you were this modest."

"I did indeed kill Lord Voldemort, that was my destiny, whether I wanted to or not, but I didn't do it alone. I can only assume I won't be able to persuade you not to bow, but I'd prefer if you hadn't. Thank you for your kind words, but if you'd excuse me, I must finish what I came here for." Harry himself bowing at the old man, turned toward the door of the destroyed house he once lived in.

Walking into the gravely familiar house, washed a new emotion on Harry. He wasn't happy or sad, but grateful that he set things right. That he levelled the playing field with Tom Riddle. Tom killed his family and many other countless people, so Harry killed him and his followers that night. And those who didn't die were sent to Azkaban. Even though this would still never level the game, it was suddenly more in his own favour. He had done more in a shorter time. He had vanquished the most powerful wizard of the time, he only a seventeen year old man at the time.

Harry walked into what he supposed was the living room to find pictures that weren't destroyed, and a racing broom he could only assume was his dads'. He grabbed them and took another look around the room making sure he got what he wanted. Next he went into the kitchen, not knowing what he'd find, which indeed he found nothing.

Breathing in the air that was full of mystery he slowly walked up the stairs to the exposed upper level. He found what he could only assume was his room, full with a crib. Shockingly he saw something glitter in the sunlight. Making his way across the room Harry noticed it was his mums' engagement ring. Picking it up slowly and fidgeting with it for awhile, he pocketed it too. Harry hadn't wanted to go into his old room for that's where Voldemort had killed his mother, but he had gone in there.

Taking out more pictures, awards, jewellery and robes, that looked so new. He set for the door, to return home. The man was still outside working in the garden. "Sir, do you work in this yard every day, all day?"

"Oh no only on the weekends, trying to make it presentable, it's stayed just as it was on that chilly eve, never once changed."

"May I ask why you don't use magic?"

"I can't I'm a Squib. I have no magic to use."

"I'm very sorry sir, I didn't know. I do thank you for making it look just as it had before my parents' unlucky fate. I'll be back again someday, have yourself a good year if I don't see you again soon." Harry bowed and walked from the yard.

"Mr. Potter sir!" The man came after Harry with a wand, pointing it straight at him. "You killed my Lord. I must now kill you, you insolate fool. And you passed the Auror test. Couldn't even figure out that I'm a faithful servant of the Dark Lord's."

"Ha I knew, don't let that fool you sir, I came here last year and the place looked as if no one had ever pruned the gardens. But you don't dare touch me, I'm much more powerful than Tom Riddle ever was."

"How dare you say the Dark Lord's name? And to insult him as you did, I will be glad to get this over with."

"Go, try you won't be able to. But if you wish to duel, we can duel to the death."

"Yes, yes that sounds very good, very good indeed. Better alert the _Prophet_ for the precious Harry Potter will be found dead where he should have the first time."

"Let us begin then, no more talk. We duel to the death."

They both raised their wands. Harry suddenly had the Elder wand in his hand. The very wand that could lose no battle, to its master. They bowed, and began, first with stunning spells. Harry who had become really good at invisibility charms, and repelling spells, was never hit. This old man couldn't find him, let alone hit him with a jinx. Finally Harry cast a capturing spell upon his enemy. The old man fell to the ground, and couldn't move, before he could even look at the now visible Harry, the Azkaban dementors came, and wisped the man out of sight.

"Harry are you alright, you could've been killed. Ginny heard your Sneakoscope go mad, in the direction of your picture. At once we knew we had to find you. I do have to ask why did you come here of all places Harry?"

"I'm quite fine Mr. Weasley he never even touched me, and he thought I didn't know he was a Death Eater. I, Harry Potter not being able to tell of a man using Dark Magic. I actually have to talk to you about something Mr. Weasley, something kinda important."

"Okay Harry, talk I'm listening."

"I wanted to ask you if could –er have Ginny's hand in marriage? You see in the muggle world we ask our hope-to-be-future-father-in-laws this."

"Really? How interesting of muggles to do that. But either way Harry I'd love it if you would. I can't think of a more perfect man for her to marry."

"Really, wow that was easier than I'd thought it would be. Now to answer your question on my I came here. I was searching for my mums' engagement ring, which I found up in my old room." Pointing to the spot missing the most roof. "Here it is." Now pulling the ring out of his pocket to show Mr. Weasley.

"That is quite beautiful, isn't it? May I ask when you're going to ask her Harry?"

"I was thinking about Christmas morning, while everyone opens their gifts. I was going to keep it in my robe pocket, so it looked like I had forgotten to get her something. Then I was going to ask her. What do you think? Do you really think she'll like the ring?"

"I think it's a lovely idea, I've never known anyone to ask in that way. And I'm positive she'll love the ring Harry. Now I think we should get ready to go back home, before Molly, Ginny and Hermione start to how would you say it, freak."

"Agreed. Mr. Weasley you're not going to say anything to anyone are you?"

"Never Harry that's your story to tell people. I won't even tell Molly if you don't wish me to."

"I've got a feeling she already knows. But if you tell anyone anything it would be her."

Both of them sweeping from the spot, and returning at the door step to the House of Potter. They stepped into the doorway, hanging their travelling cloaks, and walked into the kitchen. "Oh Harry dear, your back, we were all worried after the sneakoscope went off. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, everything is under control."

"Good dear. You look like you could use a drink, sit I'll get you something. Is there anything you two would like to tell me?"

"First, where is everybody?"

"Fred, George and Ron went to the shop – there was an incident. Hermione and Ginny are in the yard, getting rid of the gnomes. Why do you ask dear?"

"Well I don't want anyone to hear. It's kinda a secret."

"Alright no ones here right now, spill. I promise I won't say a thing."

Harry pulled the box with the ring out of his pocket, and opened it. "Mrs. Weasley I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me." That was it, he just came out and said it, but he hadn't gotten an answer yet. Holding his breath waiting, finally Mrs. Weasley replayed.

"I think that's wonderful Harry, where did you get that ring?"

"I went to Godric's Hallow. I found it in my old room, next to the crib. It's the real reason I left latter. I knew it would be there. But I also found these." Taking out a box holding what should be two wedding rings, from the same pocket. "I can only assume that they had two sets, because they're wearing their wedding rings, yet I found them."

"Harry dear, only your mums' ring is in there, where's your dads'?"

Harry raised his left hand so Mrs. Weasley could see. He indeed was wearing his dads' wedding ring on his own finger. "I wanted to try it on, to see if it fit. I completely forgot I was wearing it." As he took it off and put it on his right hand. He felt glad that he had found the rings. He wanted to use all of them for his own wedding, someday. Shortly after switching the ring, he had heard the back door open.

"Harry! Good, your back, in one piece." stated the laughing Ginny.

"You doubted that I would be? Gee you show lots of faith in me." Harry also had to laugh.

"Harry, you know I was just kidding. I knew you'd be okay. What did you get?"

"Come upstairs and I'll show you."

"Okay, mum, dad if you'll excuse us." As she and Harry strode out of the kitchen and into the hall. Leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen to talk. Ginny with her arm linked with Harry's, and her head leaning on his shoulder. "Where exactly did you go Harry? Dad only guessed where you were. He did find you, right?"

"Ya, he found me, so did the dementors. They took away this old man who was trying to kill me luckily I had this." Reaching into his pocket once again, but this time he pulled out the Elder Wand. The wand that will always win it's master a duel, and that can only be used by him, unless otherwise won.

"Harry, how did you know you would need it?"

"I didn't, but everything that's happened, I thought I should have it just in case. Turned out I needed it. But the man is still alive, in Azkaban. Where he will go mad, anyway." Hugging Ginny tightly around her shoulders.

"So where did you go anyway?"

"Godric's Hallow, why?"

"Harry, you went without me? How could you?"

"Easy I wanted to go there for once, without anyone else. The first time was with Hermione, I almost died then to. Maybe I shouldn't go there anytime soon. You can go next time with me, I promise." Now standing in front of the closed door, in which lied their bedroom, Harry stopped Ginny. He grabbed her hand away from the handle. Pulled her close and kissed her.

"Shall we go inside now?" he asked Ginny, after their kiss ended. Going for the handle and pulling it open, ushering her inside.

"WOW!" said Ginny, while looking at everything that was on the bed. Pointing and asking, "is all this from Godric's Hallow?"

"Oh that –er yes it is, why?"

"That's quite a lot of stuff Harry. Did you take everything?"

"No, not everything. Do you want to help me go through everything?"

"Of…of course I want to Harry, why would you ask such a question? Let us get started shall we?" Before Harry could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, with a kind of annoyed tone.

"It's Lupin, may I come in? I heard you just got back."

"Ya, come in, door's open." And surely enough Lupin opened the door and came in, slowly, hoping that he wasn't disturbing anything really important. His face softened when he saw the condition of the bed.

"Let me guess Harry, Godric's Hallow? You certainly didn't take your time, now that you've got the key." Closing the door behind him, he shook his head.

"How'd you know that's where I went? And I guess not, I was just too excited, I suppose."

"Harry, I practically lived there, I was over there so often, that I could tell you the whole house plan, with my eyes closed."

"Than can you help me with some of this? I have no clue who some of these pictures are of, and who's things these were."

"I'd be delighted to help Harry. But you do know your parents are downstairs they could always help you too." Looking for a place to sit in the immensely polluted room while saying this. Finding a place, and sitting down, looking at Harry. He continued, "But of course I'll help you to the best of my knowledge Harry."

"Thank you Lupin, I really appreciate it. I did practically take everything out of the house. Not knowing what it was I was taking." Out of nowhere James and Lily appeared, looking at the now covered bed, in awe.

"Well it seems that someone has been busy, what is it you have Harry?" asked Lily, knowing well what he had.

"Ya, it was. I've got pictures and loads of them." Laughing as he stared at the bed, and floors. Picking up his fathers' broom.

"Ah, couldn't leave that now could you Harry? It was the fastest racing broom at the time, now probably the slowest." James to laughing at the sight of his old broom.

"Well it must've been good enough for a seeker. But I don't think it'll hold up to my Firebolt. It still works though, I'd assume." Staring his father up and down.

"In it's time it was good enough for a seeker Harry, we never lost a game when I was on the team."

"We have with me, but not because I couldn't catch the snitch, it was more, either being nearly killed in mid-air, being in the hospital wing, or dementors. Otherwise we never lost. I always had the best broom also, I don't know why."

"Well you bought them didn't you?"

"No, my first broom, which crashed into the Whomping Willow, was given to me by Minerva. My second by Sirius." Turning his head toward his Firebolt, against the wall.

"I'd have surely thought you bought them yourself. I would've gone crazy with that cell at Gringotts." Half smiling, half laughing at what he just said to his son.

"Just the opposite with me dad, I wanted to save the money. You don't know how many times I did almost buy that Firebolt, but I told myself I couldn't spend everything."

"Harry I think that that is very smart of you to do." added Lily.

Now looking at the pictures, and every once in a while asking questions, the room was fairly silent. Harry came across a picture that he had to show everyone. "Gee, this looks oddly familiar, don't you think so Lupin?" holding the picture so he could see who it was. It showed Lupin holding Harry as a baby, in the old back yard.

"Hum, why yes it does Harry, I do remember that day. Your first birthday, we all got pictures with you. Keep looking you'll find one of you and Sirius, somewhere. And if I recall correctly Sirius gave you your first broom, really. There's got to be a picture somewhere, of it." Quickly glancing for the picture, clearly not finding it, he returned to the one in his hand, then spoke again, "Only if you found that broom, that would be very funny." Chuckling and sighing.

"Oh, you mean this?" Harry asked pulling the broom from pile on the floor next to him. "I found it in my bedroom closet."

"You really did take almost everything, didn't you? I wonder if it still works?"

"Let's try it out then. I should be able to balance on it."

"No you will NOT, Harry!" muttered Ginny. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Harry couldn't think who it would be, it wasn't time for lunch yet. Before he could answer, Ginny had, "Come in."

"Potter, I've got something for you." Muttered Snape, handing Harry a cage that was covered with a cloth. "Sorry I don't have time to explain, I'm already late." And he let with no further word.

"What is it Harry?" asked Lupin and Ginny at the same time. Shrugging, he pulled the cloth off, to see a golden little bird.

"A Golden Snidget. Wait there is a note." Everyone coming closer to see what the note said. Harry reading it out loud;

_Potter,_

_If you haven't already guessed this is a Golden Snidget. She's only a baby, I've had her for two months. I so appropriately named her Lily. She is trained, and comes when her name is called. Do NOT catch her as if she's a snitch. You'll kill her. For further information, read a book for a change._

_Severus Snape_

"Well she's so cute. And it's truly nice of Snape to give her to you."

"Let's let her out Harry, she looks like she could use a flight." suggested Lupin. Nevertheless right after Harry opened the case door, the snitch on the bed rolled off, and began to fly also. Everyone looking around to see which is which. "Harry call her name, she'll come down." stated Lupin.

"Nope, I think it'll be the perfect time to test out the broom." With a matter of fact gaze upon his face, as he picked up the broom. Right then Lily and James swept from the room, apparently not wanting to see the outcome.

"Harry you can't, you could get hurt." Ginny said with a scowl on her face.

"Don't be silly, I've flown on brooms, while trying to balance on my feet. We ended up winning the match. I can't go to fast, or high, just high enough to catch the snitch."

"Harry, what if you don't catch the snitch?"

"Ginny, you should have more faith in me, I know what I'm doing. Please let me try? Lupin help me here please?"

"Harry I'm just gonna sit back and watch this, it's something your dad would've done, so I'm just going to enjoy it. I could use a good laugh." After he finished, Harry mounted the broom, and started to wiz around the room, nearly a foot off the ground. Just as soon as he mounted, he had caught the snitch. Possibly his fastest catch, but he's in a room now, not a field.

"Harry, at least you caught the snitch." said Ginny who looked like she was hyperventilating. Shortly after Lily came and flew into her cage, to eat. Which completely satisfied Harry, he had another smart bird. They had finished when Ginny was called downstairs by Mrs. Weasley to help with dinner.

"Harry, I noticed you grabbed all the robes too, I was wondering...?"

"Don't ask, of course you can, help yourself Lupin. I would be offended if you didn't."

"Well I figured that, well they were James', I just thought that…"

"Don't worry, take what you need, it's what I got them for."

"Thank you Harry, you are much like James. As well as Lily." Lupin reluctantly walked over to the side of the bed, and grabbed some robes, for himself, looking cautiously over his shoulder at Harry.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I got this for you Lupin." Handing Lupin a new briefcase that read _Professor_ _Remus J. Lupin Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding-Transfiguration._ In large golden letters.

"Harry you shouldn't have. I can't accept this." Trying to hand it back to Harry. But Harry wouldn't take it back.

"No, it's yours, an early Christmas present you could say. I know you needed a new one, so I stopped in Hogsmeade before going to the house, take it."

"Harry I don't know how to thank you. You've given my family and I place to stay, a new briefcase, and robes. Everything that I was worried about you've taken care of. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"You don't have to Lupin, dad would've done the same. You are family, you don't need to repay me." Finally satisfied that Lupin wouldn't argue it anymore, Harry continued. "So, on another note, I've invited everyone over for dinner again. We are going to have a Quidditch game out in the yard, and Kreacher's going to take family pictures. How does that sound, right before another year at Hogwarts?"

"Sounds wonderful Harry. Are you sure they're be enough people to play?"

"Of course, Fred and George called our friends from Hogwarts, Dean, Seamus, Oliver, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Neville, Lee, Luna and I'm under the impression that Viktor Krum is coming also. We're taking a huge group photo, and some silly photos of us all playing."

"So you're really having everyone back? I assume everyone's bringing their own broom?"

"Not at all, I've got fifteen Nimbus Two Thousands in the broom shed. They were given to me for my birthday from the Quidditch shop. Along with goal posts, the balls, gear, and robes plus the charms to keep the balls in bounce. Oh, and several servicing kits. Ops I almost forgot and a megaphone for Lee." With a gaze of triumph on his face, and in his voice.

"That was really generous of them, and it sounds like it will be a grand time. Another party, and a game. Oh how I loved watching James playing on the field, at every match." With an air of mystic in his own voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Shortly after their conversation, everyone seemed to arrive, all at once. The Potter house was now filled with laughter, and talking. Cheerful faces all around the table, talking about what had happened, and how things would be different. Being ask yet again about what happened in the forest, Harry was finishing his story. "And like you already know, Hagrid carried me out from the forest on Voldemorts' orders, and up to the front stairs. Placing me on the ground, so everyone could see that I was 'dead' and walked away. That's when you all showed up, you saw what happened." Now everyone was finishing off the story, which they all knew, by now. The only one who hadn't shown up yet was Viktor. But Harry was sure he'd show up, no one can resist Quidditch, not even if they played every year, every day.

Clearing the table after dinner, and reminding everyone that we'd be taking pictures soon, Harry ran up the stairs to change. Starting to take off his shirt, the door opened "Harry, I didn't know you where in here, I'll come back." said the very embarrassed Ginny, who was now turning red in the face.

"No, it's okay, come in. Nothing to hide, in here." stated Harry, patting the bed with his hand.

"I really shouldn't, if mum found out, I'd be dead. She wouldn't approve. You know how she is." she said back flatly.

"She won't mind, we already talked. She'll be okay with it, in fact I already think she is. And if you don't come in soon, you won't be able to change either." Harry said matter of factly.

"I don't think I want to know. If your sure, okay, let me just close the door." As she started to close it making sure no one saw them both in there. After she entered the room, she too started to change. A little embarrassed that Harry was on the other side of the bed, she was turning slightly red again. Putting on something that wasn't of a muggle style, they both were finished dressing. "That was kinda weird." Ginny snorted flatly.

"It may seem that way, but you'll get used to it, so will I." Harry winked only after saying this, to continue, "You do look fantastic Ginny, utterly fantastic."

Blushing again, Ginny could think of only one thing to say, "Thank you Harry, I'm really flattered."

"You should be. Ginny I have to ask you, something, but I can hear someone coming, so not now." Sure enough Ron came bustling into the room yelling that they were all ready for the pictures outside. And looking curiously at both Harry and Ginny as if they did something wrong.

Going out into the back yard Harry realized how many people there were. His parents and grandparents, all the Weasley's and his friends. Everyone was lining up by height. Others like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arranged themselves by couples. Harry and Ginny stood in the centre of the picture, and everyone else grouped around them. Kreacher and Winky taking pictures of them all standing in the yard. After the small photo shoot, it was time for the Quidditch match. The teams were drawn up by Mr. Weasley, who read them of a piece of parchment;

_Family Quidditch match, House of Potter- twelfth of August._

_Teams_

_Red team; Charlie- Seeker, Fred and Dean- Beaters, Oliver- Keeper, Katie, Angelina and Viktor- Chasers. Charlie Captain._

_Gold Team; Harry- Seeker, George and Seamus- Beaters, Ron-Keeper, Ginny, Alicia and Bill-Chasers. Harry Captain._

_Announcer: Lee Referee: Cho_

All the others took their seats after Mr. Weasley let them read their teams. Lee told them to get into their teams, get suited up, and that they would have twenty minutes to converse. The only thing was that Viktor hadn't shown up yet, which made Charlie very worried. Harry lead everyone into the broom shed, and took out the balls, and brooms. Followed by the others to get their game robes. Everything was set, but Viktor still hadn't come. Cho offered Charlie to play in his spot. "Charlie, I can play for Viktor instead. I'm not too bad at chaser either. What do you say? Can I play?"

Thumbing this over and over in his mind Charlie finally said, "Ya, you can play. Now we need to find a referee. That should be easy, we all know about Quidditch." Truly enough they all knew about Quidditch even Dean, who hadn't understood for some time how to play.

Without warning Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy arrived with Draco. They came over to Harry and asked if they could watch the match. Harry didn't care much, so he said yes. "Potter, why haven't you started the game yet. It'll be getting dark soon." asked Draco.

"No referee. Viktor didn't show, so Cho took his place. Now we're waiting for someone to ref. you wouldn't by any chance want to?"

"Sure, if I can't play I'll ref. You got a broom?"

"Ya there's another one in the shed." Pointing up toward the ajar shed door. "And there's also Quidditch robes in there, yours would be the solid one that's next to the centre broom."

"Alright I'll go get ready, be back in a jiffy." As he strode off in the direction of the broom shed, on the other side of the yard. Coming back in what seemed to be no time at all. Mounting his broom for a tester, racing it down in the direction of the pitch.

"Right then, captains shake hands." Charlie and Harry shook hands, not losing eye contact with one another, making it said this would be fun. "Good, now I want a good, clean game from both teams." Malfoy's' eyes going from Fred to George. "Alright, mount your brooms, on the count of three. One…………two…………three!" and all fifteen of them were off, into the air.

For a brief moment Harry got a glimpse of the snitch as it too flew off. Souring high over the others, watching for the snitch, Harry head glimpses of Lees' commentary, "Fred hits the bludger right to Ginny, his own sister! Oh but she dodged it." Moments latter "I might add it's much easier to remember which is Fred and which is George, good thinking Mr. Weasley in separating them." And after that Harry heard "Now it's Bill with the quaffle, passes to Ginny, who goes for the goal posts'. And goal! Ten zero to the gold team! Nice team work guys, and girls." Harry let out a whoop in celebration, still looking for the snitch, his eyes sharpening against the sky.

"George hits a bludger toward Charlie, ah that doesn't look so good. But Charlie's gotten back up. Good sport, getting back up." Harry suddenly heard Lee roar "Sixty- fifty red!" He couldn't let that happen, he had to find the snitch before Charlie did. "Oh, foul shot to gold team, deliberate hitting of a player, who didn't even have the bludger near them. Alicia takes the shot. And it's in sixty-sixty. Someone better find the snitch soon."

Just as Lee said this, Harry saw Charlie dive toward the ground, but the problem was Harry just saw the snitch pass in front of his own face. Charlie wanted Harry to follow suit, to distract him. Instead Harry raced in the direction Charlie just left. Twenty feet, ten, he was getting closer to the snitch. Charlie must have caught on, because he was twenty feet behind Harry. Reaching his outstretched hand toward the snitch, and closing his fist around it. Harry dived toward the crowd, stopping in front of Lee. Showing him the snitch he took off again, doing lops and swerves as bludgers were flying toward him. "Looks like Harry caught the snitch, games over! Gold team wins!" shouted Lee while watching Harry swerving in the air.

The whole time Kreacher and Winky were taking picture of the game. They got a shot of Harry's incredible catch, and his lops. As well as the others scores and dodging. Shortly after Lees' announcement, everyone made their way back to safe ground. Shaking hands, Charlie congratulated Harry, "Nice catch. I was trying to distract you, I failed as I can see. That was some catch, now I see why Minerva wanted you on the team even though you were too young. Your really good, I mean I knew you were good, but not that good. You should play for England Harry, you really should."

"I never thought of playing for England, I assume it would be fun. I pictured myself playing while we were at the World Cup, but I didn't think I was that good. And Charlie, your good too, I'm just smaller, I can fly easier."

"Well you are considerably smaller than me, but you have talent that I don't. That I never did, or will have. I say we get everything put away and go inside to talk about the game. What do you think?"

"Sure, sounds good, it is getting kinda dark out. And if we don't move fast, we won't be able to see. I really do thank you Charlie, that was very nice of you to say." Going to get things picked up. Fred and George were still trying to get the snitch into the box, but having a hard time doing so.

"Harry, your welcome! You should really consider it, though!" Charlie shouted also while helping put things away.

"Let's get through this year first, then I'll think about it. I now have an idea for after I finally leave Hogwarts."

Everything got stored away, and Harry and Charlie were the last one's inside. The kitchen and living room were filled with people. The fire lit, and tea cups strewn across every surface. Talking filled the air, and the WWN was on, now playing a Weird Sisters song. The table had food and fire whiskey bottles scattered on it's top. Harry and Charlie joined the others in conversation about the game.

"'Arry vat was a very good erm catch. You should play for England." said Fleur trying to engage him in conversation.

"Thank you Fleur, Charlie said the same thing. I really didn't know I was that good. I'm flattered that everyone thinks I am." Now his ears were turning just as red as Ron's always had, his face felt just as hot as the fire.

"Really Harry you should consider it. We could use you on my team, our seeker it's quite as good as you, nor as fast." Encouraged Oliver, obviously trying to convince him also.

"I'll have to think about it, but for now I've got a duty to Hogwarts, for at least two years. After that I may consider playing for England. It would be fun, wouldn't it. Going into a game, a professional game and actually playing. Everyone knowing your name, and face, everyone screaming. It would be like the World Cup every game, but instead of watching, I'd be playing."

"Harry it truly is like that. It's more exasperating, than playing for our old house teams. The environment gives you a somewhat nervous, excited feel. So many people watching and cheering, for you to win. I love it, and so would you." Oliver protested.

"I believe you Oliver, I never said I wouldn't like to, you don't have to convince me. It's just for me, it's not the right time. In two years it will be, and I'll think about it between now and then. It is a huge decision to make."

The conversation slowly shifted into talking about the upcoming year. Next summer would mark the next World Cup. They were all excited, and hoping England would be playing. Even if it wouldn't be played close by, Harry knew that he was going to go, and bring all the Weasley's with him. They had been his family and done so much for him, he wanted to do something for them. Being close to Ludo Begman from the Ministry gave Harry the advantage of getting prime seats, and as many as he wished. And they'd all be able to Apparate there and back, making travel easier. Which would mean no Porkeys, which Harry had enough with to last a lifetime even though he'd only used them three times in the past, the last wasn't pleasant. The last time Cedric died, so using one anytime soon wasn't an option.

After talking far into the night everyone made there ways to bed. Everyone had stayed, Katie, Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna, the Malfoys', Lee, Cho, the Weasley's, plus everyone that normally stayed there. The house was packed to it's fullest, every room had at least two people, except Snape's room. The room was so small they could only fit one bed, plus Harry was sure Snape didn't want guests.

"Harry finally I've been waiting for you." stated Ginny as Harry opened the door and came in. "Where were you?"

"I was making sure everyone was settled in. if you hadn't noticed this house is at it's breaking point."

"You think? There are a lot of people staying over tonight, but at least we didn't have to add onto the house."

"Not yet anyway," said Harry, while walking over to his wardrobe, to change. Taking his shirt off, and continuing, "but I'm glad this house is large I love having people over. If you couldn't already tell."

"Ya I can tell, you always insist that people stay the night, and they do! But at least we don't have to share our room." said Ginny as she crawled her way to Harry on the other side of the bed, looking up into his eyes, Harry embraced Ginny into his arms, pulling her close. "Harry, I have to tell you something." said Ginny after Harry let her go.

"Sure anything, I'm listening." Harry was kind of concerned by what she would say, but he couldn't wait to hear it anyway.

"Harry, I love you!" Seeing Harry's face she too continued, "I thought tonight would be the perfect time to return the note. With everyone talking about what the future will hold now that Voldemorts gone. Harry I want to start a family with you someday. But I need to know if you want to also?"

Now Harry looked worried, he did want to start a family with Ginny, but would him saying yes give away his plan. Still looking her in the eye Harry replied, "Yes I do Ginny, someday I'd love to start a family with you. You shouldn't have to ask that. If I didn't why would I have asked you to stay here in this room with me? I figured that we could get used to the idea of sleeping with each other first."

"Harry!" half crying half laughing Ginny threw herself into Harry's chest and embraced him around the waist with her arms. "I should have known that you wanted the same thing as me, but I wasn't thinking. I just had to make sure, but how could I be so blind and not see that? You've always been there for me, even when I thought you would never love me, you were there. I was always afraid you considered me as a sister, or just a friend. How could I be so thick?"

"Stop beating yourself up, please. When I first met you, if someone had told me I'd be having these feelings for you I would've laughed. I never thought I'd fall in love with my best mates sister, but I have. Love is a strange thing, you can't control what it can do to you. But I'm glad it pulled me toward you, I'd be lost right now if it hadn't."

Crying even more still Ginny said "Harry, are you going to ask me to marry you? You look like you want to, like your holding it back for some reason."

Taken by surprise Harry went over to his trunk, leaving Ginny very perplexed. Returning with a small black velvet box in his hands. He got down on his knees and looked up at her, "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Even more perplexed Ginny stared at the box which was now open revealing the diamond engagement ring. "I didn't mean right now! I don't know what to say, Harry. Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

"Well that was the answer I wanted, but that wasn't how I wanted to ask." Harry was somewhat disappointed in himself for asking Ginny right then.

"What do you mean Harry? Does it matter how you ask?"

"Well the way I was going to ask, was perfect, I had everything planned. But this is okay too. Do you like the ring?"

"Yes, yes I do. Where'd you get it? How were you going to ask me?"

"I was going to ask you Christmas morning, in front of the whole family. And I'm glad you like the ring, it was my mums' ring."

"What this is your mums'?" Looking at the sparkling ring in Harry's hand, then at his face. "I can't, I won't Harry. That's your mums I could never take it."

"She would want you to have it, I want you to have it. Here let my put in on for you." Grabbing Ginny's left hand into his own and placing the ring on her fourth finger. Trying to control herself she fell into Harry's arms, holding him close, not wanting to let go.

"You could always ask me again on Christmas. I could act surprised, otherwise this ring may cause some questions, don't you think so?"

"Your mum and dad already know. I don't see why we can't wait until then. We can have a do-over. They will be expecting it then too."

"They already know? How? Why?"

"Calm down, I told them. Well actually I asked your dad first, it's a muggle thing. You should always ask your girlfriends father for her hand in marriage first. Your dad said he couldn't think of anyone else he'd want to marry you. Your mum almost broke down, at the thought of it, but she too was glad it would be me."

"Here Harry, you'll need this for Christmas then." Taking off the ring and handing it back to Harry. "If I wear it now, don't you think people would notice. It's kinda of hard to stop someone from seeing that ring. It is gorgeous, though. Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Of course I want you to have it. And we won't have to get wedding rings either. I've got my parents' rings." Putting out his own left hand, showing her his fourth finger.

"Harry your not suppose to wear it now, take it off, before someone notices!"

"I put it on that finger when I sleep, otherwise its on my other hand. I won't take it off completely, never. Once I found it, I put it on, haven't taken it off since."

"You really do want to settle down don't you? You really want to start a family, with me? I can just tell, and I'm glad my dad approved, otherwise I'd run away and marry you." Putting her head to Harry's chest yet again. Both of them still sitting on the floor, next to the bed.

"Don't you think we should get into bed, and sleep. I've only got a few days before I have to leave for Hogwarts. And I want to make sure we get some sleep. And I'm glad he said yes too, I don't know what I would've done if he said no. But running away wouldn't be the answer. Just remember you're the only one for me, the only one I want." Now, pulling himself up off the floor. Reaching down to pull Ginny up, and helping her to bed. Giving her a kiss on her forehead, and getting into bed himself.

He was hoping he could slow time down, so he wouldn't have to leave in three days for Hogwarts. Once there he wouldn't have time alone with Ginny. He was a Professor, he couldn't make it look like he loved her, or that they even had a relationship. He was completely ready for teaching, just not ready for treating Ginny like every other student, because she wasn't. The only one that would know that the were in love, other than the other Professors, would be Luna. However she said she wouldn't tell anyone about them.


	10. Chapter 10

All night thoughts of how he would do it, go through a year without holding her close every night. A year of treating her like his other students, and nothing more. Nevertheless he was thinking this than an owl came the next morning at breakfast. It was from Minerva;

_Dear Professor Potter,_

_I know about your love for Ms. Weasley. And I can only assume that you are worried about this coming year, having her as a student. I, however came up with a plan so you two can spend time with each other. On Hogsmeade visits, you may go into Hogsmeade together and spend it together. There no student can say anything. I've also arranged it where Ms. Weasley may come to your office after night hours, only on weekends. Where you two may do as you please – but do remember your dignity Harry. We don't want anything to happen that causes the students to find out about you two. _

_I'll see you in three days time, until then, best wishes, and stay safe. See you, Severus, and Remus upon your return to Hogwarts._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head Mistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding_

"Harry dear who's it from?" asked Mrs. Weasley at the breakfast table.

"Oh, ya right this, it's from Minerva. You may read it if you wish to." Handing Mrs. Weasley the parchment from which he read four times over. Mrs. Weasley took the letter from Harry, and read it to herself. Her cheerful face turned stony after finishing it. She then thrust the letter at Mr. Weasley. Who turned stony also.

"Harry may we talk in private?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry after reading the letter.

"Of course, if you'd please excuse us." nodding down to everyone else who was at the table, and following Mr. Weasley out to the yard. The morning was as clear as ever. The sun just starting to peak over the horizon, the dew starting to fade away.

"Harry, about this letter…"

"Mr. Weasley you know we won't do anything. We both respect each other more than that. You don't have to worry."

"I know, it's just Minerva makes a good point at mentioning it, to enforce the idea that you shouldn't."

"Mr. Weasley you should know that I would never even think of doing anything. At Hogwarts I'm a professional, and in the given times by Minerva, I'm not going to abuse that privilege."

"I know Harry, however I also remember being eighteen, and in love. I just have to make sure, Molly and I are just worried that something will happen. Here in the Wizarding world, at your age, when you find love, you start a family. But it's mine and Molly's job to make sure that doesn't happen yet. Ginny's still in school Harry, and until she's seventeen, it's our job to watch over her. You do understand don't you Harry?"

"Yes I understand Mr. Weasley. We both discussed this last night, briefly. We want to start a family when the times right, and now's not the time. We both understand that, and we won't do anything the other isn't ready for." Slightly embarrassed about talking to Mr. Weasley about his and Ginny's love life Harry's ears began to turn red, his face feeling hot.

"I'm sorry Harry, we should both know you two wouldn't do anything. It's just it's a very serious matter, and were just concerned. I can only assume that you will live here. It's a perfect house for a family, and you two would do well to stay here."

Harry looking into Mr. Weasley's solemn face saw a tear run down his cheek. "Mr. Weasley we will stay here, your right it's a perfect house for a large family. And if perchance we do anything, if something happens we will tell you. Nothings more important than family, and trust. And if you can't trust your family, who can you trust?"

"Very wise Harry. Wait a _large_ family?"

"Yes a large family, to add to the one we already have. I've never wanted anything other than a family. And I've got one, and it'll grow."

"Well Harry, I'm completely sure that if anything does happen we will be notified, and I think we should go back inside to finish eating. What do you think?"

"I completely agree, and thank you for trusting us Mr. Weasley, it means quite a bit to me." Making their way back into the kitchen, which everyone was still seated at. Different conversations were strewn across the long wooden table.

"There you two are, sit down and finish eating. Come on now. Sit! Eat!" Mrs. Weasley was obviously bothered by the letter from Minerva.

Taking his seat at the table next to Ginny, Harry continued to eat. Not looking at Ron across him, who was looking completely angry at Harry. Did Ron see the letter? Did he hear them talking outside? Had Mrs. Weasley said something to them all? Finishing his food, Harry stood up, and left the kitchen.

He was almost to his bedroom door when Ron called out after him, "Harry! Where are you going? Come on mate, I just wanna talk!"

"Ya sure, or do you want to yell at me. I've had enough of this trusting me thing, no one seems to. I'm sick of it, in three days I'm leaving and going back to Hogwarts, where no one can tell me what I can and cannot do."

"What are you talking about Harry? Oh your talking about the letter aren't you?"

"Like you even have to ask, you already know what it was about!"

"Harry, listen for a second here, okay, yes I know about the letter, but only because I……I told McGonagall that I wished for you and Ginny to get alone time. That part had to do with, my wish, she was gonna make you two act like you didn't love each other. What ever else was in that letter I have no clue, I just told her you two needed time together."

"Really? Here read it for yourself then. Your dad, had to talk to me to make sure I wouldn't do anything that I shouldn't, as if I would, why would I hurt Ginny? I love her, and no one has faith to see that I would never hurt her, ever."

Taking the letter from Harry, Ron read it, his face turned as though even McGonagall didn't trust them. "Hey, I had nothing to did with the lack of trust thing mate. I know you two wouldn't do anything of the sort. Did you and dad at least work it out where he trusts you?"

"Ya, but it took some time. As if I was some random guy that he'd never met, he didn't trust me."

"Blimy, Harry do you want me to talk to him? He can be stubborn sometimes."

"No its okay, I can handle it myself, but thanks, really."

"Alright mate. So are you going to do anything?" Taking a side step away from Harry encase he decided to swing at him.

"What? No why would I? Well I mean that if it happens, it happens, but it only will if were ready for it to."

"Are you ready?" Being brave to step toward Harry again, and trying to keep his voice down.

"I don't know really. I mean I'd like it to, but I'm not sure I'm completely ready, ya know?"

"Ya I think I do. But if you are ready, just do it. Mum and dad just want to make sure that she'll be safe. You know that they'd love it if you two had a kid. And even I'd be alright with it."

"Thanks Ron, it means a lot, I'm still not sure if this will be the last I hear of this though. It seems like a touchy subject with everyone."

Before Ron could answer they heard voices coming up the hall. Sure enough Hermione and Ginny were coming towards them. "Hello Ron, Harry." said Hermione, who also stopped talking.

"Hello, anything we can help with? You two are usually the last to leave the kitchen." asked Ron.

"Oh well actually we wanted to talk to Harry. Everyone knows about the letter, Sirius read it over your shoulder and told us all."

"Well I'm glad I can trust him not to say anything. So what part of it do you want to talk about? And yes Ron's staying for this conversation." Seeing Hermione's look.

"Ginny really you should say, it involves you two more than Ron and I." Hermione shot Ginny a harsh look saying that she should say something.

"I just I'm confused. Mum and dad seem a bit edgy about the letter. And I can't seem to figure out why, they know they can trust us. I just wanted your opinion too, Harry."

"They definitely are edgy about that letter, trust me uncomfortable conversations with your dad. I just think that their trying to protect you like Ron did these last few years." Shooting Ron a definitive look. "However their going about it all wrong, I mean neither of us would…"

But Ginny broke him off. "Harry I hate to interrupt you but I think I know something that you don't. And that maybe mum and dad know also." Now Ginny was scaring him, what was it?

"What, you can tell me. I'm here for you, you know that."

"Let's go into the room, they might be able to hear us in the hall." And all four of them walked briskly into Harry and Ginny's room, closing the door behind them. "Harry I think that I'm… I think that I'm pregnant."

Completely befuddled, Harry's jaw dropped and he just stared at Ginny as if she just said something insulting. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I think I'm pretty sure Harry. Hermione agrees also, don't you Mione?"

"Ya I do, my aunt got pregnant when I was six, and it seems to me that Ginny really is pregnant Harry."

"Wow! I don't really don't know what to say, I'd say congratulations but I'm pretty sure I'm the father, so that wouldn't make sense."

"Oh Harry!" Ginny threw herself at Harry, and embraced him into a back breaking hug. "What are we going to do though. Eventually someone will have guessed it. I mean it won't be easy to hide that little fact, would it? Everyone will know by Christmas. Mum and dad will be furious."

"They only thing I can think of is to actually tell them before I leave. I just got done telling your dad that if something did happen he can trust us to tell them. And maybe there's a charm we can use so no one will notice a difference. I could check the office before I leave, someone will know what to do."

"I agree that we should tell them, and only them. Oh and maybe your parents. They'd want to know wouldn't they? Ron you haven't said anything are you alright?"

"What? Oh, ya just a little shocked that's all. I'm gonna be an uncle before I'm even married, and it's gonna be my best mate's and my little sisters baby. But I'm okay."

"Ron, don't think like that, you should be happy for them. I am." Hermione was staring at Ron as if in her mind she was strangling him.

"I am happy Mione, just shocked. Really shocked. Someone's coming." Now everyone was alert, listening to the stairs creaking. Then they all jumped as someone knocked on the door, to come in.

"Come in." Harry said definitively. And Mr. Weasley walked over the door frame, into the room. His eyes drooping, his dress-robes half over his pajamas half off.

"Hello guys, I just wanted to talk to you. Why does everyone look so stony faced? What happened?"

"Well I think we'll just go now, Ron come on." said Hermione pulling Ron out the door in which Mr. Weasley just came.

"Mr. Weasley would you mind getting Molly, and my parents, and bring them back up here?"

"Okay, alright Harry, sure I'll be back soon." Mr. Weasley backed out of the room, and headed down the hall, obviously confused.

"Harry what are we gonna do? They'll flip. Mum will be so angry she may not talk to us for days, maybe even weeks. I'm worried on how they'll take it Harry. What if they disown us? What if they tell us we were irresponsible and that they don't trust us?"

"Ginny don't worry. Sure I'm scared too, but they'll be glad that we told them. That we're asking their advice. That we're telling them fully knowing what will happen. Knowing that it's not easy to tell your parents that your expecting a baby. They'll be more accepting than you think, I hope." Just after saying this Lily and James floated through the wall into the room, after them the door opened. In came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. All of them looked perplexed, but they sat down and waited for the news.

"Mum, dad, Lily, James, Harry and I have something to tell you. Something very important, but please don't flip out, until we're done." Harry could sense that Ginny was searching for words, so he continued on with the news.

"There's not an easy way to say this but we're gonna have too. Ginny and I are expecting a baby." Looking around to see if he should continue, once satisfied that no one would speak he went on. "We know that the timing really isn't right, and that this is very unexpected. But we wanted you to know, we wanted our families to know. I think I can say for both of us that we hadn't planned this to happen, but it has, and we would really like if we could have your support." Again no one spoke, breaking the silence, Harry interjected, "Please, someone say something."

"Well I knew that you too sharing a room couldn't be good, but firstly congratulations." stated James.

"I'm at a loss for words Harry. I really hadn't expected it, not now. But I respect the fact that you hadn't tried to conceal it from us, as so many before you have. And I truly think that we should discuses how we're going to keep this a secret while at Hogwarts."

"Thanks mum, thanks dad." Harry wasn't really beaming, but he wasn't confounded either.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, I had expected you too be the sensible one! My only daughter, following the paths of her brothers. I would've never thought. And you Harry, I really can't yell at you much, your not my son, but I truly expected much, much more from you! Your suppose to be more responsible, both of you. After everything that's happened. I can't believe it!"

"Molly dear calm down. I think Lily is right, this isn't something to be completely proud of, given the time, but it's also something we should congratulate. It's not every day that we hear something like this. And for heavens sake 'after everything that's happened,' Molly this is something positive after all this. Something good to look forward to. You have my congratulations, both of you."

"Thanks so much dad. Mum really we told you to try and prevent this reaction at a later time. We didn't want to hide it from you. We didn't plan this, I mean we were talking about starting a family, but not now. There's nothing we can do about it though, we either have your support or not. And we really want it. Please mum, understand that we didn't want to do this behind your backs."

"Ginny, oh Ginny. I wanted a daughter so much, so I wouldn't have to watch over your every move, like your brothers. And I really don't want to start now. Your barely of age, and still in school, I honestly hadn't thought that you could disappoint me. I was so wrong. I'm going to except it, but I'm not very proud of your actions, of neither of your actions. However I think we should figure out how were going to hide this from the other students. The professors will have to know, and I suppose you can tell Luna, but only her." Ginny couldn't muster a thanks enough so Harry did for her.

"Thank you Molly, Arthur, it really means a great deal to us if we have your support on this. I don't think we could do it alone."

"Your welcome Harry. Such a wise, hard thing to do. To tell your families such news. I'm proud of you both, many others could not have done it, so many others haven't. Molly and I hadn't when we had Charlie, a huge mistake in doing so. I'm glad that you two wanted to tell us. We're going to have to tell the rest of the family before everyone leaves, it's only right. And for some reason I remember someone saying that you were discussing starting a family of your own."

"We were yes. Just a few nights ago. If only we had known that by the end of my summer we would already have a start on one." said Harry plainly, Ginny was still unable to speak. She just looked from her parents to Harry's and back. Half expecting someone to yell again. Her feet planted to the floor, unable to move as if they held weights on them. Her arms folded across her chest, eyes wide. She was still wearing her night dress, and her hair was askew. Harry was stony still, but gaining colour gradually. His hair pointed in all directions as usual. His eyes piercing the scene, surveying his family. Rooted to the bed, just as Ginny was, but still able to speak, though his mouth felt silkily dry.

"Dad, do we…do we have to tell everyone else? Now? Telling you all was hard enough."

"Ginny I think your dads right you two should tell the others. The hardest part is over, it's always much worse if you tell your family without telling your parents first. They'll all look to us for a sign of knowing, a sign that it's alright. It'll be fine, we're all behind you one hundred percent." stated Lily.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, really I don't know if it's normal for you to not follow protocols, or rules, but this really was a big one to miss." James stated definitively.

"It's completely normal for me not to follow rules, I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, in that case. And I completely understand that this is one rule I shouldn't have neglected to follow, but what's done is done."

"I see, your more like me than is good for you."

"Nope, just somewhat like you. I've heard I'm a lot like mum too. I did get cursed with this hair though that just doesn't want to do anything. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Ha ha very funny. Sounds like something your mum would say. Maybe you are like us both, but you look like me."

"Not completely, I've got mums eyes."

"Yes you do. Wait just one moment how'd we go from being irresponsible to what you inherited?"

"I have no clue dad, you're the one who was talking. So how we gonna tell the others?"

"Well Harry that's a good question. I suppose that you could just tell them after dinner. Trust us it's the right thing to do."

"Dad we know it's the right thing to do. We just don't know how. I mean Ron pretty much freaked out, what will everyone else do?" asked Ginny appraisingly.

"They'll probably act the same way as Ron did. But we're all family, they'll understand your story. There's too many of us not too."

"Well honestly Arthur I think we should leave these two alone, they do after all have a lot to think about. And I really must go clean the kitchen."

"Alright, alright. If you two need anyone to talk to about this you know where to find us." With that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got up and left, followed shortly by Lily and James. Leaving the highly confused Ginny and Harry still sitting on the bed. The sun was fully up now, and rays of light peeked through the window panes. Gradually the room grew warm under this sudden light. Outside the sky was cloudless, and blue. The last bit of fog was slowly exasperating, into the distance. Birds were, once again singing melodies so peaceful and calming. It seemed as though the conversation they just had wasn't reality. As if it were someone else's life, or maybe even a dream.


	11. Chapter 11

That's it Harry thought, he would wake up any moment now, and none of this would have happened, or would it? But shortly after this idea came to mind, it was wiped out. This was reality, it wasn't a dream. Ginny really was pregnant and they really had to tell everyone else. The thought that all of this could have been someone else's life, now seemed impossible. So there they sat, still as stones and just as white. Waiting, for what, they did not know, they just needed something to break the silence. And that something came as though their thoughts were being read.

"So how'd they take it?" asked Ron apologetically, when he didn't get an answer he continued, "Harry? Ginny? Are you two alright? What happened?"

Harry was the only one of the two that could speak, "They kinda freaked, but they kinda understood. And their making us tell everyone else after dinner."

"They understood? What do you mean they understood? What's to understand, their gonna be grandparents!"

"They understood that it wasn't something we planned. That's exactly what they understood Ron, that's possibly the only thing they understood at first."

"So their making you tell everyone. Like the whole family? Like everyone, including anyone who stops by? Meaning Snape?"

"If he comes, I suppose he'll know. He has to know anyway, once the new semester starts. And everyone will know by this time tomorrow. Yes everyone, as in the whole the family."

"Blimy good luck with that. I can't say I feel for you, I've never had to say something like that to anyone. Well I never really had to say anything to anyone."

"Thanks a lot Ron." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and looked to Ginny. "Are you alright Ginny?"

"Oh what? Ya I'm fine. What's going on?"

"Good god she's in denial! Harry we have to do something! She doesn't remember!" Ron was frantically pacing the room, thinking of how to help Ginny.

"Ron. Ron. RON! I'm fine, just somewhat confused, so much just happened." Ginny sighed, and moved herself closer to Harry. Half hugging him, half trying to hide from Ron. Harry put his arm around her, and hugged her tight. He kissed her on the top of her head then turned to Ron.

"Where's Mione?"

"I really, honestly don't know mate. She disappeared after she pushed me out of here. I thought you would know."

"This can't be good. She didn't tell anyone where she went? Is she crazy?"

"As far as I know she told no one. I think after this whole baby thing she's gone a little nuts, don't you think?"

"Ron, she just wants to help Harry and I. If you hadn't noticed I'm kinda gonna have a baby here. She's probably gone reading or something. Maybe even planning a baby shower."

"Oh is this suppose to be a joke? Of course I kinda got the idea your having a baby Ginny. I'm not that dumb. But Mione just disappeared without telling anyone."

"Ron I never said you were dumb. I'm just saying knowing her she went to town or something to help us. Oh don't you give me that look Ronald, she can take care of herself you know."

"Some help here Harry?"

"I'm not sure there is any help I can give. If I know Mione like I think I do, she'll be fine. Though it was pretty stupid to leave without telling anyone."

"Okay side with Ginny then. I see I'm the only one who cares about Hermione!"

Harry stood himself up so fast, Ron was taken back. "Don't you dare say I don't care about Hermione, Ron. She's like _my_ sister. I'm just as worried as you are, but she can take care of herself. I know she can, because I helped her, like I helped you."

"Well if you care so much, where is she then? Why aren't you looking for her?"

"Ron if _you_ care so much what are you doing here? You know how to find her, you did it last time."

"Well I –er I never thought of using that. Do you think it'll work?"

"It worked once before. Why not now? And if it doesn't I know how we can find her."

"How? What do you know that I don't?"

"Ron it's the house, remember. You stay here long enough only the owner can find you. If you want I can tell you where she is right now."

"Why in bloody hell didn't you tell me that before?"

"I think its 'cause he wanted you to hint about how you feel about Mione. Obviously you love her Ron."

"What? What gave you that idea?"

"Ron its kinda obvious, you come storming in here and blame Harry for her disappearance. Then you say he doesn't care. Just face it Ron, you fancy Mione."

"And what if I do?"

"Then you do Ron."

"No offence but do you expect me to marry Mione? Or even have a baby?"

"Eventually, that's usually what people do Ron."

"People also usually get married first, before they have a baby."

"Usually, yeah, but what's usual about our family Ron?"

"Good point. Can't argue that one."

"So are you or are you not?"

"I don't know? What do you two think?"

"Ron I think you should, you two are perfect together. Do it!"

"Harry what do you think? Harry?"

"What? Sorry I'm trying to find Mione, but she's not showing up anywhere. Do you think she went to visit her parents? Oh and yeah I think you should. You have my permission too."

"Why would I need your permission? Wait, she's not showing up? This really isn't good Harry I don't like this."

"Neither do I. Ginny, I'll be back. Ron stay here and try not to fight too much."

"Why can't I come? Why do I have to stay? And you still haven't answered my question."

"You need my permission because you can't ask her dad, he doesn't know he has a daughter remember. And she's practically my sister, so I say you can. It's a muggle thing."

"So that's what you had to talk to dad about? Okay I get ya now. But why can't I come?"

"I want you to stay here, if we both go it'll raise too many questions. Please Ron I know what I'm doing." Harry walked over to the door, grabbed his traveling cloak, and threw it on himself. Putting both the Elder Wand and his own in his pocket.

"Alright, but where are you going?"

"I haven't got a clue. I will find her though, and we both will be back soon, I promise." At that Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek, stood back and disappeared from the spot. Suddenly he felt free again as he spun in air. Landing hard on the ground just outside the Leaky Cauldron. He walked himself inside, bowed his head at Tom the bartender. Once at the brick wall he tapped the third one up and over. Before him opened the passage way to Diagon Alley. Which looked just as it had before Voldemorts return. He strode himself to Flourish and Blotts book store. Stepping inside Harry saw a very familiar face. "Mione! What are you doing here? Not telling anyone you left, you gave us all a right scare."

"Oh Harry I'm sorry, I wanted to look for something to hide the fact that Ginny's pregnant while at Hogwarts." Hermione whispered this last part. "But I haven't found anything. I'm not sure it's possible."

"Okay I know your smart Mione, so how'd you do it?"

"How'd I do what?"

"How'd you slip under the radar from the house? I should have been able to find you easily enough, but I couldn't."

"Well then how'd you know I was here?"

"I had a gut feeling. You forgot to answer the question."

"Oh I transfigured myself knowing I couldn't be tracked that way. I only just took it off."

"Right. Are you done, Ron's home freaking out."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't find anything Harry. And I'm so sorry I didn't tell anyone."

"Don't worry your safe now. I'm sure Minerva will find something, or Madame Pomfrey. Come on lets go get a butterbeer and go home."

"Alright lets go. So how'd the talk go?"

"Better than I thought it would. However we now have to tell everybody at dinner."

"Oh, good luck."

"Thanks, Ron said the same thing." They both now entered the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione sat down at a table in the corner, while Harry bought two butterbeers. After paying Tom, Harry sat down across Hermione.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione took one butterbeer from Harry and took a swig.

"No problem Mione. So what are you and Ron going to do while Ginny and I are at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, wait why? Do you know something I don't Harry?"

"No, no I was just asking. Calm down."

"Oh right sorry. Can I tell you something Harry?"

"Ya, you know you can tell me anything Mione. I'm listening."

"Well I'm kinda jealous of you and Ginny."

"Jealous about what?"

"Your having a baby."

"Your jealous about that? That's hardly something to be jealous of."

"No its not Harry. I… I want a baby. I would do anything if Ron could just see that."

"Hermione if only you knew. Why don't you tell Ron how you feel?"

"If only I knew what exactly?"

"Nothing you'll know soon enough, I really can't say. Just tell Ron how you feel."

"I don't know Harry, what if it's the wrong thing to say. You saw how he reacted when he found out about Ginny, imagine if it was his own baby? What would he do?"

"It won't be the wrong thing to say, trust me Mione. Just tell him when we get back." Harry paused, Hagrid came walking into the bar.

"'Arry! 'Ermione! How are yas? Ah, my I join ya?"

"Sure Hagrid, have a seat. You want anything to drink?"

"Naw, I was on my way inter town. What brings yer here?"

"Looking for a new book to read. Nothing seemed to jump out at me, so I'll wait till next time." said Hermione, trying to cover her jumpy tone, she just had with Harry.

"So 'Arry yer coming inter Hogwarts soon? We are looking forward ter ya coming. All us professors are."

"Ya Lupin and I are coming in two days. It'll be strange to be back as a professor though. I'm looking forward to it. You want to came by for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love ter 'Arry. What time?"

"Er…"

"Six. That's usually when Mrs. Weasley and I make dinner."

"Well then I'll see yer at six, got some errands ter run."

"See ya Hagrid."

"Bye Hagrid."

After Hagrid disappeared Harry turned to Hermione and asked her if it was time to go back home. "Yes I think we should, Ron'll be furious."

"We'll apparate into mine and Ginny's room. The others don't know we are gone."

"Alright."

"Take care Tom." Harry called over to the bartender. Whom nodded back at Harry and Hermione. They then apperated from the spot. Once again the freeness feeling came into Harry as he spun in air, landing an the floor of his own bedroom. Ron and Ginny were still in there talking. They abruptly stopped once they heard a _crack!_ They both turned their heads to where Harry now stood with Hermione. Ron threw himself up off the bed and ran to Hermione. He didn't even stop to lecture her. He threw his arms around her and hugged her. Harry was sure that he would have kissed her if he and Ginny weren't there.

"Mione your okay." Piped Ginny after Ron let go of her.

"Ya I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you did leave without telling anyone."

"Ya I did didn't I? I only went to Diagon Alley."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Ron? What is it?"

"Er… will you… wow this is harder than I thought."

"What is it Ron?"

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Ron! Wow, yes!" this time Hermione kissed Ron, clearly not caring that Harry and Ginny were there. "Harry you knew about this didn't you? I knew you were hiding something." Hermione was now looking at Harry, after letting go of Ron.

"Well ya I knew, I told Ron he could."

"What?"

"Harry said that you have to ask the dad, but well your dad doesn't really remember you, so I kinda asked Harry if I could."

"Is that true Harry?"

"Yeah it is. I told Ron he could ask you, that he had my full permission to."

"Oh Harry." This time Hermione hugged Harry quickly then went back to Ron who was now as red as ever.

"Well I guess everyone's gonna have enough news to last a lifetime tonight. Harry and I are having a baby and you two are getting married."

"Nope, I think we all should get married at the same time. Don't you guys think so?"

"Ron I think that's a grand idea, what do you two think? Harry, Ginny do you think we should have a joint wedding?"

"Why not, after everything we've been through, why not share our wedding day."

"I agree with Harry completely. But when?"

"Wait have you asked Ginny yet Harry?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean 'yes and no.'"

"Well she knows, but Arthur and Molly think I'm asking her on Christmas."

"Okay, that's just not normal Harry."

"Since when have I been normal Mione?"

"True, but that's really strange Harry. It doesn't really work that way you know. She's not suppose to know yet Harry."

"So, maybe I wanted her too know. I don't really care if it's the 'normal' thing to do Mione."

"Alright don't get all defensive Harry, I was just making a statement."

"Why's everyone talking like I'm not here?" Ginny asked as everyone suddenly remembered she was in the room with them.

"Sorry Ginny." said Harry, who then walked over to her and sat next to her. She immediately snuggled up next to Harry, holding him tight. Ron looked positively revolted at this act, and cringed. Hermione was at an awe staring at them both. She then stared at Ron, as if hoping he would do the same thing to her. Clearly noticing that it wouldn't happen, she turned back to Harry and Ginny. She suddenly realized why Ron wasn't saying anything. Harry and Ginny were snogging at the end of the bed, arms rapped around each other. They clearly forgot that Ron and Hermione were there, until they said something.

"Hey ah guys we are still here." said Ron, who was clearly getting impatient and wanted them to stop right then. Harry and Ginny separated from each other hastily. Ginny turned just as red as Ron had, Harry was slightly pink in the face.

"Sorry about that, forgot you two were still here."

"Clearly you did mate. I'm okay with you two being together, but I don't want to see that."

"Ron your so immature. We were only kissing, it's not like you don't." Ginny was turning back to her regular colour now, and ready to fight Ron if she had to.

"I try not to in public. No one needs to see that other than the two it involves."

"Your such a hypocrite Ron. Don't you remember you and Lavender? Not in public Merlin's pants!"

"That's different and you know it."

"How is it different Ron?"

"I don't know it just is."

"Not really, but whatever."

"Okay so now what? It's not even lunch time yet and I'm so bored." Harry just wanted them two to stop arguing. Clearly his wish came true, Ron changed the subject.

"Ron aren't you always bored?"

"Ha ha very funny Ginny. I'm not always bored, just during the summer."

"Aw and what are you going to do this year? Your not gonna be at Hogwarts."

"I know, I'm gonna be so bored. I have no clue what to do."

Their conversation continued until Mrs. Weasley called them all down for lunch. They went down into the kitchen where everyone sat eating. They had mince meat pie, apple tarts, pot roast and plenty of butterbeer to go around. Everyone was absorbed into their own conversations. Harry and Ginny were talking about the upcoming year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were arguing in hushed tones about getting married. "Ron I say it should be in the summer. Harry and Ginny said they don't care."

"I say in the fall, it was and is my favourite time of year."

"So you liked going to school? That was in the fall Ron."

"Okay I see your point. But when during the summer. We can't do it the day before Harry's birthday."

"Like I don't already know that Ron. No I was thinking sometime in August. At the beginning of the month."

"Alright, but when?"

"Next year maybe? I'm not sure, we'd have to ask Harry and Ginny on that one. Next summer they'll have a baby, it might not be a good time."

"True. So do you think it's going to be a girl or a boy?"

"I'd say a boy, I don't know why, I've just got that feeling. What do you think?"

"I'd say a girl. We could use more of them in the family."

"Ron, do you want a family?"

"Of course I do Mione. Why wouldn't I?"

"I was just wondering that's all. I think Fred is trying to listen to us."

"Ya me too, lets change the subject."

"Good idea. So how are the Chuldley Cannons looking this year?"

"Well their seeker is pretty slow for the average. He's some new bloke, he'll get crushed. Wait why you suddenly interested in Quidditch?"

"Because Fred's listening Ron. It's a different topic then what we were talking about before."

"Oh right, yeah. They can't stand to lose for another year though. England needs to get into the World Cup somehow next summer."

"That's right it is next summer. I think England will be there, don't you?"

"Well other than the Cannons, all the England teams are doing really good. So I think that they really have a good shot. I already know that Ireland will be there, their teams are really good. They always end up at the Cup. Do you think Harry should play for England like Charlie and Oliver said he should?"

"I really think he should ya. And so should you, your really good Ron. Our sixth year you were fantastic!"

"Thanks Mione, but I know I'll never be good enough for England, Harry definitely is though. He can catch a snitch so fast, the games over before you even realized it started."

"True, I still think you should go with him if he trys out. What can it hurt?"

"Fine. If and when Harry goes I'll go too. Happy?"

"Very. Just think it could be you two out there, having everyone cheer you on. Wouldn't that be fantastic?"

"Ya, I can picture it now. Both of us in the pitch, hearing our names being called from the crowd. That happy feeling inside you when you win. Because you know if Harry's on the team then we'll win for sure."

"See, doesn't that sound great? And it could happen to both of you next year. You wouldn't be so bored then, would you?"

"No I guess not. It would be really fun, to travel and have people chanting your name. At the last World Cup, after the game, before the Dark Mark, I daydreamed about playing for England. It may even come true."

"That's the spirit Ron, think positive. It can happen if you really try. Maybe Oliver can teach you some tricks. He's really nice, and he's a good player."

"Maybe he could."

Slowly everyone left the table to go on with their day. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to make the speech in front of everyone, his whole family, all his really close friends. But he knew he'd have too, he knew he and Ginny had to tell everyone before he left. For the rest of the day his stomach was turning, his head running through ideas of what everyone will say, think, or even do. Pictures of Fred and George either congratulating them, or attacking Harry frequently popped up. Ron had taken it pretty well, and he was the most protective, of Ginny. But would things change given what happened? Such thoughts filled Harry's mind full of doubt, no matter how many times Hermione told him it would be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Before he could have hoped it was getting close to dinner. Five o'clock. Too close for his likings. He couldn't do it, but he had to. Harry kept telling himself that he had to do it, he owed everyone the truth.

"Who's at the door?" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

"I think it may be Hagrid. I'll go check mum." Ron was trying to keep a cool head about this all day. If Hagrid was coming over now, that meant that he, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all had important news for everyone.

"'Ello Ron. 'Ow are ya?" This didn't improve his thoughts.

"Hello Hagrid. I'm fine, you?"

"Couldn't be better."

"You want me to take your coat Hagrid? Everyone else is in the kitchen talking."

"Oh, naw I'm fine thanks. I'll 'ust make me way ter the kitchen then." With that Hagrid strode off toward the now roaring kitchen. Shortly after the door bell rang again. This time Harry answered it.

"Hello Mr. Potter, may I come in?" It was Minerva McGonagall. She had her hair in it's usual tight, high bun. Her cloaks were of hunter green, finely made. She wore rectangular spectacles, that framed her strict, yet soft face. She was a fairly tall woman, and very wise. Of course she was wise, she was the new Hogwarts Head-Mistress. As far as Harry knew, she had no family, it was only herself. He felt bad about that. Usually the professors would tell that class a bit about themselves, she never mentioned a family, as most of the others had. But strangely enough Harry had a feeling that there was something between her and Dumbledore. Something more than colleagues. He didn't dare ask though, he didn't want to be rude, or bring back that memory.

"Sure Minerva come in. How are you doing? Would you like me to take your cloak for you?" Harry always had good manners, and he didn't care to stop now, he had to set a good example as owner of the house.

"I'm quite alright, thank you. Oh please do Harry. How are you?"

Taking the cloak from her outstretched hand, Harry replied, "I'm great, thank you. Would you like to stay for dinner Minerva? Molly just started cooking, I could tell her there'll be one more."

"I'd love to Harry. I'm so sorry I came uninvited."

"Don't worry about it Minerva, the doors always welcome to visitors. Everyone's in the kitchen." Minerva nodded at Harry, and walked herself down in the direction if the vast noise. Harry took her cloak and hung in up in the front closet, by the door. Great he thought, one more person to tell. Then it hit him, did she already know? Minerva was very smart, she could sense when he did something wrong. Could she possibly know this now? Or had she just wanted to visit? Another thing that hit him, he would have to tell her and Hagrid anyway, why not in the comfort of his own home? So many unanswered questions hit him, he felt he had to doge them like he did back when Dudley would chase him at muggle school. He couldn't ask the questions without being questioned himself. He realized that he was being very paranoid about this. So eventually he walked himself into the kitchen. Just in time he thought, Molly has finished cooking, dinner would be over soon.

"There you are Harry. Come sit down, dinners ready." Ginny through herself at him. Great now Minerva can see there is something going on here.

Whispering into Harry's ear, Ginny said, "I thought you left me to tell everyone. No one's seen you since McGonagall showed up."

"I wouldn't leave you alone to tell everyone the news. I was just not feeling to well that's all. Don't worry I'm fine now, you're here."

Ginny smiled brightly up at him. In the way that always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. The way two lovers would look at each other. Which he thought, they were. Now that Ginny was pregnant they really were lovers. Soon they would have a baby, and they'd be getting married. Next thing he'll have five kids, a happy marriage and a sixth on the way. That's all he ever wanted, a huge family. Even though he told Ginny it didn't matter how many kids they'd have, he desperately wanted more than four. And somehow he knew he would. Somehow he knew she wanted more than four also, after all she's one of seven kids, and the only girl. He desperately wanted a baby girl also, he'd do anything for a girl. However he'd also love some boys, to carry on the family name, as long as they could. Either way, he told himself he would love them forever.

After everyone had finished their three course meals, talk broke out amongst them. Harry knew it was his and Ginny's cue to tell everyone now. She nodded to him and they both stood up at the table. Tapping a glass with his fork, everyone stared up at them both. Still nervous, Harry spoke, "Everyone, Ginny and I have some really important news." no one said anything, there were a few nods from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, plus his own parents. Ron and Hermione agreed to make it look as a shock to them. Noting that he should continue, he squeezed Ginny's right hand in his own. "Ginny and I are going to have a baby." he said it. That wasn't as hard as he thought, the only thing was, the silence was killing him.

Fred and George looked at each other, then Ron, clearly expecting a break-down. But instead they got. "Congratulations you two!" Definitely not what they were expecting.

Lupin looked from Harry to Lily and James, both of whom nodded. Lupin rose from his seat to address them. "Well, nothing better to say than that. Congratulations, both of you!"

Harry never felt so close to Lupin before. He now knew how he had felt when Tonks was pregnant, minus the wanting to leave her part. He was going to be a father. Sure the timing was off, but it was going to be his child, his son or daughter, maybe even twins. Soon enough everyone was congratulating them. Bill and Fleur were the last to say something. Harry wondered if it was because they've been married for a year and their not having a baby. Whereas Harry and Ginny hadn't planned this, and their not even engaged, as far as everyone else is concerned.

"Mr. Potter, we will continue this conversation at Hogwarts. We will need to figure out how we are going to handle this situation. Now if you'd please excuse me, I really must be going." Minerva stood herself up from her seat, and started to make her way to the door.

"Let me get your cloak, I'll walk you out." Harry figured that this is what she wanted all along, to talk to him privately.

"Thank You, Mr. Potter." Grabbing her cloak from Harry's hand, and waving good-bye to the others, they made their way to the door. Harry being the gentleman he is, held the door open for Minerva. Once over the threshold she felt she could speak freely.

"Mr. Potter, when Mr. Weasley contacted me about giving you two time together I didn't expect to get this news the same day the letter was sent out. I'd assume that this wasn't planned?"

"No not completely. We were talking about starting a family, just not now." He couldn't lie to her, she would figure it out too easily.

"Well, we will have to tell the other professors once at Hogwarts. You two do know that right? They all have to know in-case something were to happen. And I can honestly say we've never had a Hogwarts professor and a student expect a baby, this will surely be the first and last time of that."

"We fully understand that they will all have to know. We want them to know, just in-case. I seem to be a record breaker of a lot of things."

"Some you should be really proud of, this I'm not sure, given your position. But it is a really great thing to have happen to anyone. Congratulations."

"Thank You Minerva, it really means a lot to me, to us both." Just after saying this Harry heard a voice. Minerva must have heard it also, for she was craning her neck looking for the source of the sound. At once Harry knew it was a little child.

"Mommy? Daddy? Were are you?"

"Hey, are you lost?" Harry was trying to be polite and help the little boy, but the second he spoke the little boy withdrew from him.

"Your not my daddy."

"No, no I'm not, but I can help you find him. My name is Harry, what's yours?"

"Nick. But my mommy and daddy told me not to talk to strangers."

"I see, but I told you my name, I'm not a stranger anymore. Do you know your mommy's or your daddy's names?"

"No, I just call them mommy and daddy." The poor little boy was shivering, whether from fright or legitimately being cold Harry couldn't tell.

"Are you cold Nick?" The little boy just shook his head, 'yes'. Harry took off his coat and wrapped it around Nick.

"Here it's kinda big, but you'll stay warm." From the distance Harry could hear footsteps. He figured it was the boys parents.

"Nick! Nick, were are you?" That voice Harry thought, why was it so familiar. The deep, slow voice he had heard so many times before.

"Kinsley? Is that you?"

"Harry? What are you doing out so late?"

"Well I could ask you the same, but it looks like I've already answered that." Kinsley came closer and saw that Harry was holding his son, Nick, who was wrapped in Harry's coat. Minerva standing closely by him.

"You found him! Thank you so much Harry, he's been gone for hours."

"Well he found me, actually."

"Daddy!" Nick was holding his arms out to his father, who reached out and grabbed him. "Harry said he'd help me find you, and he did!"

"Did you thank him?"

"Ops, Thank you Harry."

"Your Welcome Nick. So why didn't you tell me you lived here too?"

"We just moved here actually. I was hoping someone we knew would find him."

"Welcome to the neighbourhood! I'm glad I came outside when I did, with Minerva."

"Yes, I'm glad also. So what brings you two out anyway?"

"Well Mr. Potter and I were discussing the upcoming year at Hogwarts, as he was seeing me safely home."

"Ah yes, I forgot you'll be working at Hogwarts. What a year it will be then. The famous Harry Potter was Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"It definitely will be Kinsley. Well I must be going, good-night Potter, Kinsley." At that she swept from the spot with a loud _crack!_

"Let me walk you two home, please."

"Alright can't say no to that then. Anything new around your parts Harry?"

"Actually yes, Ginny and I are having a baby."

"Really? That's great news! How'd Arthur and Molly take it?"

"Alright after we talked to them a bit. My parents took it pretty well too."

"That's right, I forgot, they're back too. Of course they'd be happy just to know how well you've done thus far. A baby would just make it seem all the better to them."

"It definitely did. We just found out. And the whole family already knows."

"That would explain Minerva's sudden appearance then."

"Yeah I was kinda wondering how she knew before we told everyone. She just showed up before dinner, as if she expected to here about it."

"Well it is Minerva, I wouldn't put it past her to know something when others don't. Something she must have picked up from Albus, I suppose."

"Yeah I guess so. Then again even I've picked up a lot from him too."

"Yes you have Harry, and that's a good thing. Don't let anyone tell you different, not even your granddad."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Your granddad and Albus never liked each other. It goes way back to their days at Hogwarts. Your granddad was younger, and completely hated the attention Albus was getting. He was the same way when James got close to him through the years. At one point the wanted to disown James from the family name, but couldn't bring himself to do it. And after what happened, he suggested it was all Albus's fault. He was the one who told them to go into hiding and have a secret keeper. And as result they still ended up dead."

"But it wasn't anywhere near Dumbledore's fault. Snape started it, by playing back the prophecy and Pettigrew finished it off with telling Lord Voldemort their hiding place!"

"I know Harry, but that's how your granddad though of it. When he heard that you were 'Dumbledore's man through and through' that enraged him even more. He had figured you wouldn't become close to him after what happened. The opposite happened instead, you became close to him after knowing the truth."

"So that explains it. I literally had to yell at my granddad for talking bad about Dumbledore, in my house."

"All because of a childhood grudge. Sometimes things never make sense do they?"

"No they don't."

"Well here we are. And here's your coat back Harry. Thank You so much for finding him for us. We were getting really worried, that something bad had happened." Handing Harry his coat and nodding in furious thanks.

"No problem Kinsley, glad to help. Good-night."

"Good-night Harry, if I don't see you before you leave, have a good year at Hogwarts."

"Thank You." At that Harry apperated back home. Landing himself in front of the fireplace. Many of the guests had already went to sleep, or home. The only ones left in the kitchen were, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Lily and James.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Ginny looked ashen from worry. Her face softened at his smile though.

"Helped Kinsley's son back home. Poor kid got himself lost."

"Wait, Kinsley lives here? Since when?"

"Just moved in. His son, Nick was missing for hours. He came across Minerva and I."

"That was very kind of you Harry. What would you have done, if you didn't find Kinsley?"

"I would have taken him back here for the night. He was cold and hungry."

"What if Kinsley wasn't his father Harry? You would have brought an unknown child into a house of wizards!" Hermione was now outraged with Harry's lack of thinking again.

"So, what would you do. Leave him out in the cold all night, starving?"

"Well no I wouldn't. But I wouldn't have brought him back here."

Harry could see the lines of sympathy on Hermione's face. Even though she said she wouldn't, Harry knew she would bring him back. Ginny was positively beaming up at him, from her seat, not daring to move. Ron was playing a game of wizard chess with Lupin, not wanting to get dragged into the conversation. Harry was amazed at how homey it was here now. However in two days he would be at Hogwarts again, with Lupin, Luna, and Ginny. None of his close friends from his year would be there, leaving a bit of loneliness to him. Then it hit him, hadn't Minerva said that Professor Sprout retired? He could only think of one person right for the job, Neville Longbottom! His fellow Gryffindor, and old roommate.

He said his good-nights to the remaining group in the kitchen and headed upstairs. What a day he thought? This morning he woke up, and found out he was going to be a dad. Ron asked Hermione to marry him. Kinsley's lost son found him in the dead of night. And Neville was possibly the new Herbology professor. While in the middle of his thoughts the door suddenly opened. Ginny stood in the doorway, wearing her silk pajamas. Her hair was down, floating over her shoulders. Her face, slightly pink as she stood there. Harry got up quickly and swiftly walked toward her. He picked her up from the wait and hoisted her into the air. Now her hair floated all around her. Setting her back down, he embraced her in a hug. Which she turned into a kiss. Standing in the doorway as if nothing could ruin his day, kissing his soon-to-be-wife and his soon-to-be-mother-of-his-child, all his thoughts left him.

Waking up the next morning, Harry felt a strange twinge in his stomach. Today he was handing over his title as Minister of Magic. Tomorrow he was leaving for Hogwarts, leaving Ginny. Luckily he'd see her at Hogwarts, but as a student. That would surely change things. He had other students to make sure didn't find out; he had other students. Had he rushed into this teaching thing? Had he said yes without sincerely thinking about it? Just to get Lupin a job? To help out his fathers friend? So he wouldn't be alone on those nights of a full moon? So he had someone to whom he could relate with? No, he wanted to do this for himself. Wait he thought, hadn't Riddle wanted the same thing? Hadn't he wanted to teach at Hogwarts? Yes, he did, but he hadn't succeeded. Harry did. And he really wanted it to help students, not to gain power, and followers. He sincerely wanted to pass on his knowledge to younger wizards. Hold on, some of his own students would be his age. Weird, he thought that hadn't occurred to him before now.

Would he be a good professor? Would he even enjoy teaching? Surely he would, he taught Dumbledore's Army, hadn't he. Was this really any different? It would be the same stuff, jinxes, spells, counter-jinxes, hexes everything he knew really well. Everything he had taught all his friends a few years ago, but also some more. And hadn't he enjoyed that? He had gotten a rush knowing he was helping others. He did make a difference doing it too, and isn't that what teachers did?

After eating an early breakfast, Harry and Mr. Weasley left for the Ministry, to hand over the title of Minister of Magic. Great, Harry thought, one responsibility less on his part now. He wouldn't have to answer all these strange questions at the Misuse of Magic Office, or ad-hear to anymore trials. Though he thought he was now an Order of Merlin First Class and a judge on the Wizengamot. Such things weren't usually handed to such a young wizard, but Harry's case was special. And the case load would be easier for him now than before.

Once at the Ministry, Harry was clapped on the back by several former colleagues. Most of whom where sad to see him go so soon, others acknowledging him, for his new post. "Such a old, brave wizard could not have done half the stuff Mr. Potter has done this past year." And the speeches started, firstly given by Kinsley. "Many of us have suffered these past few years, and most of us never thought we'd get out without bowing down to Lord Voldemort. However this very young, courageous man to my left changed that. He sent out to see an end to our sufferings, and to bring peace back once again. It's because of him that any of us are free to speak as we are, to do daily tasks without being afraid. Many before him would not have been able to do it. Many have tried, and failed. We remember them also, as ones who risked their lives to change ours. I know for sure that Lily and James Potter would be extremely proud of their son, and all he's gone through. If you please, raise your glasses to a toast." Everyone did as Kinsley said, and raised their glasses. "To Professor Harry Potter, and a good year that follows. May we always remember his courageousness, bravery, and unforgivable strength!" Everyone raised their glasses, nodded their heads and drank. Some sobbed, others cheered, and the next speaker stepped up to the podium.

"Thank You Kinsley, for those profound words. I'd like to say on behalf of everyone here, and those who are not, this has been the best year in Wizarding history. We always feared some evil, powerful wizard would rise, and it happened. We thought we had gotten rid of him, indeed we had not. Then this year, we did, well I should say Mr. Potter did. However as he himself would say, he had to, it was foretold before any of this." Mr. Weasley started to tear during his speech. Harry was truly glad Ginny, Hermione and everyone else stayed home for this. "I personally am glad to have gotten to know Mr. Potter over the years. My son being his best mate, my wife his mother. He always went around seeing the best in everything and everyone. Doing his best to keep those around him safe and unharmed. My whole family, including myself are forever in his dept, for he has truly saved us all, on more than one occasion. We will never forget him, nor will the future generations of our world. Our children's children will know his name. If you please," Mr. Weasley raising his own glass, taking a long drought from it, and leaving the podium.


End file.
